Auf Rabenflügeln
by Black Zora
Summary: Krabats letztes Jahr als Meisterschüler auf der Mühle im Koselbruch beginnt. Der Meister ist oft abwesend, Krabat und Lyschko organisieren die Arbeit und die Schule. Am Ende des Jahres wird der Müller die Mühle verlassen - Lyschko graut davor. Einer der Burschen hat ein düsteres Geheimnis, und Krabat lernt die verborgene Bruderschaft kennen ...
1. Reiner Tisch

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 _Disclaimer: "Krabat" gehört Otfried Preußler und seinen Erben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Die Handlung orientiert sich an der des Buches, die Bilder, die ich dabei insbesondere von den Personen vor Augen habe, sind aber durch den Film geprägt._

 _Anmerkungen: Diese Geschichte ist der vierte Teil einer Serie. Es empfiehlt sich, die anderen Teile vorher zu lesen, um sie zu verstehen._

 _Diese Geschichte ist aquila_black gewidmet, die mir mit ihren ausführlichen Anmerkungen sehr geholfen hat, meine Krabat-Erzählungen zu verbessern._

.

 **1\. Reiner Tisch**

.

Auf der Mühle im Koselbruch hatte ein neuer Kreis begonnen. Es war der erste Abend des jungen Jahres. Andrusch war tot und begraben. Nun galt es, einen Neuen herbeizurufen, damit das Rad sich weiterdrehte.

Seit Krabat wusste, dass die, die sie auf die Mühle holten, ohnehin todgeweiht waren, hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, wenn er dem Meister half, einen Lehrjungen zu finden.

Es lief immer gleich ab: Am späten Abend des Neujahrstages, nur wenige Stunden, nachdem sie den letzten glücklosen Gesellen begraben hatten, rief der Meister ihn – und seit dem vergangenen Jahr auch Lyschko – zu sich in die Schwarze Kammer. Er zündete die Kerze an, schlug den Koraktor auf, und dann mussten sie jeder eine Hand auf das Buch legen und die Worte, die der Meister in die Träume des Jungen hineinsprach, mit „Gehorche der Stimme des Meisters! Gehorche ihr!" bekräftigen. An den folgenden beiden Abenden wiederholte der Vorgang sich, und in der Nacht vor Hochneujahr traf dann der neue Lehrling auf der Mühle ein.

Bisher, so sagte der Meister, hatte noch keiner den Ruf verweigert. Es war der Koraktor, der ihn zu dem Jungen führte, und durch den Koraktor sprach, zumindest in diesem Fall, der Herr Gevatter.

Krabat fragte sich, wer die Rolle, die nun er und Lyschko zu spielen hatten, früher übernommen hatte. Tonda? In seinen eigenen Träumen hatte er damals mehr als einen Raben sprechen hören, aber das musste nichts heißen. Vielleicht war es überhaupt nicht erforderlich, dass Gesellen aus Fleisch und Blut den Ruf des Meisters unterstützten. Immerhin war dieser ja früher in der Regel von Silvester bis zur Dreikönigsnacht verschwunden gewesen, da hätte keiner mit ihm beim Koraktor stehen und die Worte sprechen können. Möglich, dass der Meister Krabat und Lyschko nur üben lassen wollte, wie man zu den Jungen sprach.

Während die Mühle stillstand, gab es außer der Hausarbeit und der Versorgung der Tiere für die Burschen kaum etwas zu tun. Ums Haus, um die Schweine und das Geflügel kümmerte Witko sich mittlerweile fast allein. Die Pferde, Ochsen und Kühe versorgte Hanzo, der nicht gern tatenlos herumsaß, zusammen mit dem, der gerade Lust dazu verspürte.

Die Tage zwischen Neujahr und der Dreikönigsnacht waren die einzigen, an denen die Burschen Ruhe hatten. Manch einer mochte mit seinen Gedanken bei Andrusch und dessen unglücklichen Vorgängern sein. Es wurde wenig gesprochen. Die Stimmung war gedämpft, aber nicht feindlich. Mischka schlich trübselig durchs Haus und brach beim geringsten Anlass in Tränen aus.

Am zweiten Tag des neuen Jahres bat Krabat den Meister und Lyschko nach dem Abendessen um ein Gespräch. Das Wetter war umgeschlagen: Nun war es wieder bitterkalt, wie im Januar des vergangenen Jahres, und sie saßen in Mänteln in der Meisterstube. Der kleine Ofen brannte zwar, doch er spendete kaum Wärme.

'Nächstes Jahr, wenn Lyschko und ich hier Meister sind', dachte Krabat, 'muss endlich etwas mit diesem elenden alten Ding geschehen. Am besten bauen wir gleich einen neuen Ofen. Ich habe keine Lust, jeden Winter in meiner eigenen Stube zu frieren, wo wir doch Torf und Holz genug haben.'

„Nun, Krabat", sagte der Meister, „du wolltest ein Gespräch. Sprich also."

„Ich habe mich gefragt, Meister", erwiderte Krabat, „wie viel die Gesellen vom Inhalt des Paktes wissen dürfen. Manchmal denke ich, die Dinge auf der Mühle würden reibungsloser laufen und die Burschen williger sein, wenn sie die Regeln besser kennen würden."

„Denkst du das auch?", fragte der Meister an Lyschko gewandt.

Lyschko wiegte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Krabat und ich haben mehr als einmal darüber gesprochen. Ich denke, dass es gefährlich ist, wenn die Burschen zu viel wissen. Sie könnten Schlupflöcher finden, an die wir noch nicht gedacht haben – wenn nicht, um der Mühle zu entkommen, so doch, um uns Steine in den Weg zu legen."

Der Meister nickte bedächtig. „Wohl wahr, Lyschko. – Nun, Krabat, im Grunde entscheidet der Meister, was die Burschen wissen dürfen und was nicht. Vieles reimen sie sich ohnehin mit der Zeit selbst zusammen. Der Herr Gevatter hat nie festgeschrieben, was ihnen verborgen bleiben muss und was ihnen offenbart werden darf. Da werdet ihr schon euren eigenen Verstand benutzen müssen."

„Meister", sprach Lyschko, „du hast ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt, wie es hier ab nächstem Jahr zugehen wird: dass sie dann zwei Meister haben werden und alles. Aber du hast Krabat und mich oft den Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kammer geben und die Arbeit in Haus und Mühle beaufsichtigen lassen. Sie haben auch mitbekommen, dass nicht nur Krabat zusätzliche Stunden in der Kunst bekommen hat. Ich denke, dass sie es längst wissen. Doch ich habe sie nie dagegen aufmucken sehen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubten."

„Und?", fragte der Meister. „Was schließt du daraus?"

„Du wolltest, dass sie selber dahinterkommen, oder, Meister? Nach und nach …", erwiderte Lyschko. „Und so ist es ihnen allmählich zur Gewissheit geworden, und dabei haben sie sich Stück für Stück an den Gedanken gewöhnt."

„So war es gedacht, ja", bestätigte der Meister. „Und so ist es gegangen."

Krabat sah den Meister forschend an. „Glaubst du, dass sie auch schon darauf gekommen sind, dass es dann jedes Jahr zwei von ihnen das Leben kosten wird?", fragte er. Unwillkürlich hatte sich Bitterkeit in seine Stimme gestohlen.

„Da muss ich nichts glauben, Krabat", entgegnete der Meister barsch. „Ich weiß, was sie denken – und du wüsstest es auch, wenn du anwenden würdest, was ich dich gelehrt habe."

„Ich gehe nicht gern in ihre Gedanken und Träume hinein. Es scheint mir nicht richtig."

Lyschko grinste. „Aber es kann sehr unterhaltsam sein …"

Krabat verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was du dir da bevorzugt ansiehst."

„Kusch!", machte der Meister, als ob sie zwei Raben wären, die er auf die Stange scheuchen wollte, aber nun lächelte er.

„Krabat, du musst lernen, deine Bedenken zurückzustellen, wenn es um das Wohl der Bruderschaft geht", sagte er dann. „Es ist ja schön und gut, wenn du den Gesellen nicht zu nahe treten willst, aber als Meister musst du wissen, was sie bewegt, sonst ist das Unheil da, ehe du es ahnst. Du solltest froh sein, dass Lyschko weniger Vorbehalte hat. So merkt wenigstens einer von euch, wenn sich Übles zusammenbraut."

„Was das andere angeht", fuhr der Meister fort, „so müsst ihr euch untereinander einigen, was ihr den Gesellen erzählen wollt. Ich red' euch da nicht rein. Aber, Krabat: Du tätest gut daran, Lyschkos Bedenken ernst zu nehmen. Du bist immer noch zu vertrauensvoll, und auf der Mühle kann dich das das Leben kosten. Es gibt ein paar Burschen, die sich durchaus vorstellen könnten, selbst Meister zu sein, und die eine Schwäche von euch wohl auszunutzen wüssten: Hanzo vor allem, aber auch Kito und sogar Staschko. Seid vorsichtig, alle beide."

.

Krabat und Lyschko stritten die halbe Nacht darüber, was sie den Mitgesellen offenbaren wollten und was nicht. Auch am folgenden Tag war ihre Auseinandersetzung noch nicht zu Ende.

Gegen Abend waren sie schließlich so weit, dass sie Hanzo bitten konnten, die Gesellen in der Gesindestube zusammenzuholen. Kito, Kubo, Petar und Lobosch hockten ohnehin schon um den Tisch herum, während Witko nebenan in der Küche hantierte und das Abendessen vorbereitete. Hanzo holte Staschko und Stani vom Schlafboden herunter. Mischka hatte er nicht auftreiben können, weder im Haus, noch im Stall oder in der Mahlstube.

„Ich geh ihn holen", verkündete Lyschko.

Er verschwand nach draußen und kehrte bald darauf mit dem Lehrjungen zurück. Mischkas Gesicht war von der Kälte gerötet, und er sah verheult aus.

„Mehlkammer." Lyschko formte das Wort mit den Lippen, ohne es auszusprechen.

Krabat nickte. Die Mehlkammer war ein Ort, wo außerhalb der Arbeit keiner hinkam. Wer seine Ruhe haben wollte, war dort gut aufgehoben.

Witko rief aus der Küche nach Hilfe. Lyschko schob Mischka vor sich her nach nebenan. Kurze Zeit später brachten die drei Krüge, in denen das Bier schäumte. Die Becher wurden gefüllt, und bald saßen alle um den Tisch herum. Zuletzt kam auch noch der Meister herein und ließ sich schweigend auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende nieder. Lyschko schenkte ihm ein.

Krabat erhob sich. „Brüder", begann er, „ein neues Jahr hat begonnen. Es wird diesmal einiges anders sein auf der Mühle, und Lyschko und ich meinen, dass ihr darüber Bescheid wissen solltet. Wir haben im vergangenen Jahr manches Mal den Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kunst gegeben, und ihr habt wohl auch mitbekommen, dass zumeist wir es waren, die mit Hanzo die Arbeit und mit Witko den Haushalt geplant haben. Soweit wir wissen, hatte keiner von euch etwas daran auszusetzen."

Krabat sah in die Runde. Als er nirgendwo Widerspruch erkennen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Nun, dieses Jahr wird es ähnlich sein: Lyschko und ich werden für den Meister die Mühle führen. Ich denke, ihr habt es euch ohnehin schon zusammengereimt, aber ich will es dennoch einmal aussprechen: Nächstes Jahr, wenn der Meister die Mühle verlässt, werde nicht nur ich es sein, der an seine Stelle tritt. Ihr werdet dann zwei Meister haben: mich – und Lyschko."

Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der Stube. Alle blickten ihn aufmerksam an, doch keiner schien überrascht.

Krabat fuhr fort: „Ich merke, dass das für euch keine Neuigkeit ist. Doch was Lyschko und ich uns für dieses Jahr und, wenn es gut geht, auch für die kommenden Jahre überlegt haben, wird neu sein und euch, so hoffen wir, nicht ungelegen kommen. Wir wollen, um es mit Stanis Worten zu sagen, weniger geheimnisvoll sein und euch von den Regeln der Mühle so viel sagen, wie wir nur eben dürfen. Auch finden wir, dass ihr bei all der Arbeit ein wenig mehr Vergnügen verdient habt. Daher werden wir euch fortan jeden zweiten Sonntag freigeben."

Nun kam Leben in die Gesellen. Schnell schienen sie sich darauf zu einigen, dass es sich hier um eine durchweg gute Sache handelte. Sie lachten, riefen durcheinander und prosteten Krabat und Lyschko zu. Selbst Kito wirkte annähernd gut gelaunt. Nur Hanzo sah Krabat mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als ob er der Sache nicht recht trauen würde.

Lyschko stand auf, und Krabat setzte sich wieder.

„Zu den Mühlenregeln", sagte Lyschko, und er schien dabei so ernst, wie Krabat ihn nur je gesehen hatte. „Vieles von dem, was ich euch jetzt sagen werde, habt ihr gewiss schon vermutet. Anderes hingegen wird euch neu sein. Ich bin sicher, manches wird euch durchaus nicht gefallen. Aber alles, was ihr von mir hören werdet, ist die reine Wahrheit. Falls ihr meinem Wort nicht traut, nehmt Krabats dafür."

Krabat nickte bestätigend. Die Gesellen waren wieder vollkommen still.

„Die Mühle", sprach Lyschko, „ist kein schlechter Ort, das sollte allen klar sein. Draußen herrscht Krieg. Die Werber pressen jeden in den Dienst, den sie erwischen können. Wer nicht auf dem Feld verreckt, der verliert vielleicht ein Bein, einen Arm oder ein Auge und kann dann sehen, wo er bleibt. Die Bettler und Räuber sind zahlreich auf den Straßen. Die Pest geht um und die Pocken, und viele hungern."

Lyschko schwieg kurz, ehe er mit Nachdruck weitersprach: „Das alles müssen wir hier nicht fürchten. Einmal haben sich Werber auf die Mühle verirrt, und wer damals schon hier war, der wird sich wohl erinnern, wie wir unseren Spaß mit ihnen hatten und sie zuletzt mit Pauken und Trompeten zum Teufel gejagt haben. Auch Hunger oder Krankheit treffen hier keinen. Wir haben ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein Bett, in dem keine Wanzen herumkriechen, ordentliche und warme Kleider, einen Sonntagsrock gar. Die Arbeit ist nicht schwer, und wir haben gut und reichlich zu essen."

Er nickte zu Witko hinüber, der geschmeichelt grinste.

„Dazu kommt die Schule. Wir lernen hier vieles, was uns über gewöhnliche Menschen erhebt und unser Leben angenehmer macht."

Lyschko legte eine wirkungsvolle Pause ein. Er schien die gespannte Aufmerksamkeit der Burschen zu genießen.

„Doch das alles", fuhr er endlich fort, „haben wir nur, solange die Bruderschaft besteht. Die Mühle, so wie sie jetzt ist, kann ohne die Schule nicht sein, und die Schule nicht ohne die Mühle. Beides haben wir nur, weil wir zu Neumond die Arbeit für den Herrn Gevatter verrichten. Er ist der wahre Meister im Koselbruch. Ohne ihn ist es schnell vorbei mit all der Herrlichkeit."

Lyschko sah die Gesellen und den Lehrjungen an, einen nach dem anderen.

„Die Bruderschaft darf nicht brechen", sagte er eindringlich. „Denn wenn sie bricht, ist es nicht nur mit der Mühle und dem Meister aus, sondern auch mit unseren Zauberkräften – und mit unserem Leben."

Das Letztgenannte war offensichtlich neu für die Burschen. Sie warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu und sahen Lyschko aus großen Augen an. Lobosch und Stani begannen, aufgeregt miteinander zu flüstern.

Der Meister schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Alle zuckten zusammen – Krabat und Lyschko nicht ausgenommen.

„Sperrt die Ohren auf und prägt's euch ein!", knurrte der Meister grimmig. „Von mir hättet ihr's nicht erfahren."

Lyschko wartete ab, ob der Müller noch mehr anzumerken hatte. Als dieser schwieg, fuhr Lyschko fort: „Ich denke, nach dem, was ich euch jetzt erzählen werde, wird keiner mehr von hier fortlaufen wollen. Es ist nämlich so: Wir dürfen nur die auf die Mühle holen, die vom Tod gezeichnet sind. Was das bedeutetet, fragt ihr euch? Nun, ganz einfach: Wir alle, die wir hier versammelt sind, hätten höchstens noch drei Tage zu leben gehabt, wenn wir dem Ruf des Meisters nicht gefolgt wären."

In der Stille, die auf diese Offenbarung folgte, hörte man jeden erschrockenen Atemzug.

Lyschko nickte langsam. „Seht ihr … das war neu für euch."

Als er weitersprach, klang er fast so grimmig wie der Meister: „Wir leben von geliehener Zeit, und diese Zeit gibt uns der Herr Gevatter im Tausch für die Arbeit, die wir für ihn verrichten. Begreift ihr jetzt endlich?"

Erneut stand Krabat auf, und Lyschko setzte sich auf die Bank.

„Ich kann verstehen", begann Krabat, „dass ihr erschüttert seid. Doch damit ist die Sache noch nicht zu Ende. Ihr wisst alle, oder jedenfalls die von euch, die schon länger hier sind, dass es zwei Möglichkeiten gibt, die Mühle mit dem Segen des Meisters zu verlassen: vor dem Ende der Probezeit und in den drei Tagen, die auf die Freisprechung folgen."

Krabat räusperte sich unbehaglich. Dann sprach er: „Damit ist das, was Lyschko gesagt hat, aber leider nicht aufgehoben: auch dem, der die Mühle im Guten verlässt, bleibt dort draußen nur eine kurze Zeit zu leben. Zu den wenigen Tagen, die jeder von uns noch gehabt hätte, gibt der Herr Gevatter auf die Stunde genau hinzu, was wir in seinem Dienst verbracht haben. Wer also nach der Probezeit geht, in der er noch nicht für den Herrn Gevatter gearbeitet hat, hat danach nur, was ihm geblieben wäre, wäre er dem Ruf nicht gefolgt – zwei Tage, zum Beispiel. Wer nach der Freisprechung geht und nur noch einige wenige Stunden gehabt hätte, der hat nun ein Jahr, einen Tag und einige wenige Stunden."

Hanzo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Heißt das", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, „dass, wenn die Bruderschaft zum Jahresende bricht, weil der Meister besiegt wird, wir nicht nur unsere Zauberkräfte verlieren, sondern auch noch unsere übrige Lebenszeit auf die Stunde genau bemessen ist?"

„Ja, Hanzo", warf der Meister mit einem bösen Lächeln ein, „da erscheint doch einiges in einem anderen Licht, nicht wahr? Hätte Krabat vor zwei Jahren Erfolg gehabt, dann … Lass mich überlegen … In der Dreikönigsnacht beginnt dein vierzehntes Jahr hier – du bist damit, beiläufig, länger als irgendeiner vor dir auf der Mühle –, und damals ging gerade dein elftes Jahr zu Ende. Lass mich dich ansehen …"

Der Meister musterte Hanzo mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ah ja", fuhr er dann fort, „du hättest, als ich dich vor langer Zeit zu mir rief, noch etwa zwei Tage zu leben gehabt. Die müssen wir zuschlagen, während wir die fünf Tage von Neujahr bis zur Dreikönigsnacht abziehen müssen, du verstehst. Wäre es Krabat also in jener Nacht mit Hilfe seines Mädchens gelungen, die Bruderschaft zu zerschlagen, dann hättest du danach noch elf Jahre weniger drei Tage zu leben gehabt – und lass mich hinzufügen, dass diese Jahre hätten gelebt werden müssen, ganz gleich, wie elend sie auch hätten sein mögen. Der Herr Gevatter ist sehr genau: Er würde euch nicht eine Stunde früher entlassen, als seine Rechnung es vorsieht."

Die Gesellen und Mischka sahen allesamt entsetzt aus. Sie mochten nun wohl auszurechnen versuchen, wie lange sie noch zu leben hätten, falls die Bruderschaft aus irgendeinem Grund in naher Zeit zerstört werden sollte.

Krabat wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten. „Ihr seht also", sagte er dann, „dass es euch nicht zu Gute käme, wenn es euch gelingen sollte, den Meister zu vernichten. Es muss einen Meister – oder auch zwei – auf der Mühle geben, und was er sagt, muss getan werden, so wie der Meister sich seinerseits dem Willen des Herrn Gevatters unterwerfen muss. Alles andere bringt jeden einzelnen von uns in Lebensgefahr. Der Meister ist die Mühle: ohne ihn bricht alles zusammen."

Nun kam das, wovor Krabat sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Da ist leider noch mehr. Bislang musste in jedem Winter, wenn das alte Jahr starb, einer der Gesellen sein Leben geben, damit die Mühle weiter bestehen konnte: das Leben eines Schülers für das des Meisters. Nun, wenn wir künftig zwei Meister auf der Mühle haben werden … Ihr könnt es euch wohl denken."

Die Burschen sahen nicht erfreut aus, wirkten aber auch nicht überrascht.

„Wir haben uns das schon gedacht", erklärte Hanzo mit ernster Miene, „und ihr könnt euch wohl vorstellen, dass es uns nicht gefällt."

„Uns gefällt es auch nicht", erwiderte Krabat, „und es war nicht unsere Entscheidung, es so zu handhaben. Weder Lyschko noch ich haben uns danach gedrängt, Meister zu werden, und die Regeln dafür haben nicht wir gemacht, sondern der Herr Gevatter."

„Und ich", knurrte der Meister.

Die Blicke der Gesellen und des Lehrjungen huschten zum Müller hinüber – unsicher, zornig, furchtsam.

„Ihr könnt", sprach der Meister mit fester Stimme, „diese neue Regel also weder Krabat noch Lyschko vorwerfen. Hätten sie abgelehnt, meine Nachfolge anzutreten, dann lägen nun im Übrigen sie auf dem Wüsten Plan, nicht Merten und Juro. Wobei … Juro, denke ich, hätte ich dann wohl letztes Jahr gewählt. Dafür wäre euch Andrusch erhalten geblieben. Vielleicht hätte ich als Nächsten Hanzo gefragt, ob er an meiner Stelle Meister werden mag. Möglich ist vieles, aber was getan ist, ist getan und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Daher werdet ihr euch wohl hineinfinden müssen in das, was jetzt ist."

Krabat nickte langsam. „Wir alle werden das tun müssen, und es wird uns allen leichter fallen, wenn wir miteinander und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten. Lyschko und ich wollen unser Bestes tun, um euch gute Meister zu sein. Wie Lyschko gesagt hat: Die Mühle ist kein schlechter Ort, weder für euch, noch für uns. Wir alle wären lange tot, wenn der Meister uns nicht hergerufen hätte. Was das Jahresende betrifft, so müssen wir immer im Sinne des Ganzen handeln. Wer also die Bruderschaft gefährdet oder aus anderen Gründen nicht gut ist für die Mühle, der muss gehen."

Krabat ließ seinen Blick über die Runde wandern. Das Herz tat ihm weh, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie am Jahresende wieder einen von denen würden begraben müssen, die ihn jetzt aus ernsten und verschreckten Augen ansahen – Staschko vielleicht, oder Mischka …

„Aber", setzte er leise hinzu, „wir wollen es künftig so halten, wie wir es bei Andrusch getan haben: Wen es trifft, der soll wenigstens nicht allein sein müssen, wenn es so weit ist, und wir wollen tun, was wir können, um jener Nacht ihren Schrecken zu nehmen. Unser Wort darauf."


	2. Auf Katzenpfoten

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **2\. Auf Katzenpfoten**

.

Krabat fühlte sich erschöpft bis ins Mark, als er sich nach der Unterredung mit den Burschen und dem darauf folgenden Abendessen früh zu Bett begab. Lyschko war noch in der Küche, um mit Hanzo und Witko das kommende Tagwerk zu besprechen.

Auf dem Weg in ihre Kammer glaubte Krabat, einen Schatten über den Gang huschen zu sehen. Er sah unter der Truhe nach, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Ratten und Mäuse verirrten sich nicht in die Mühle, dafür sorgten die Zauber des Meisters. Krabat musste sich wohl getäuscht haben.

Müde wusch er sich und schrubbte mit einem angekauten Weidenzweig an seinen Zähnen herum. Dann schlüpfte er in sein Nachthemd und blies die Kerze aus.

Krabat hoffte, bald einzuschlafen. Seit er nicht mehr oben bei den Gesellen wohnte und zahlreiche Ermahnungen vom Meister erhalten hatte, was mögliche Gefahren durch die Burschen anging, hatte er es nicht mehr gewagt, den Zauber anzuwenden, der einen so wunderbar tief und fest schlummern ließ.

Lyschko, so hatte ihm dieser gestanden, hatte den Spruch schon seit seinem zweiten Jahr auf der Mühle nicht mehr benutzt. Damals hatten ihm die anderen Burschen eines nachts die Haare geschoren, ohne dass Lyschko davon aus seinem Zauberschlaf aufgewacht war, als Strafe dafür, dass er Andrusch und Jakub irgendeiner Dummheit wegen beim Meister angeschwärzt hatte.

Krabat war eben weggedämmert, als ein leises Geräusch vor der Kammertür ihn wieder aufweckte.

„Mau!", machte es.

Eine der zahlreichen Mühlenkatzen musste sich ins Haus verirrt haben. Das erklärte auch den huschenden Schatten vorhin.

Krabat entschied, dass ein anderer das Tier einfangen und nach draußen setzen sollte. Er wollte schlafen.

„Mau!"

Nach dem fünften oder sechsten Miauen wälzte Krabat sich seufzend herum und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Innerlich stellte er sich auf eine wilde Jagd ein. Die wenigsten der Mühlenkatzen waren so zahm, dass sie sich anfassen, geschweige denn hochheben ließen.

Krabat öffnete die Tür zum Gang. Davor hockte eine zerzauste kleine Katze mit schwarzweiß geflecktem Fell. Das Tier blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm empor, doch dann fuhr es zusammen, als ob ein Stein nach ihm geworfen worden wäre. Ehe es flüchten konnte, hatte Krabat es im Nackenfell gepackt und hochgehoben.

„Hm", machte er. Statt die Katze nach draußen zu bringen, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, trug er sie in die Kammer und schloss sorgsam die Tür hinter sich.

Krabat setzte das Tier auf sein Bett und sah es prüfend an. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

„Mischka", sagte Krabat leise. „Was soll denn das?"

„Mau …", machte der Kater und sah sehnsuchtsvoll zur Tür hin.

„Ich nehme an, dass du zu Lyschko wolltest, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum mitten in der Nacht und dazu noch als Kater, aber der ist noch …"

Krabat hielt inne und lauschte. Lyschko war mitnichten mit Witko und Hanzo in der Küche: Krabat konnte ihn nebenan in der Meisterkammer hören.

„ … beschäftigt", beendete Krabat seinen Satz deutlich leiser, als er ihn begonnen hatte.

Er spürte in die Mühle hinein und stellte fest, dass die anderen bereits zu Bett gegangen waren. Die Gesellen lagen in tiefem Schlaf, und Lyschko und der Meister … Nun, die taten, was sie nachts eben taten.

„Von mir aus kannst du hier auf ihn warten", flüsterte Krabat, „auch wenn es eine Weile dauern könnte, bis er wiederkommt. Dann bleib aber ein Kater und geh irgendwo hin, wo der Meister dich nicht sieht, falls er den Kopf durch die Tür steckt. Manchmal kommt er hier herein, und ich bin sicher, dass es ihm nicht gefallen wird, wenn er seinen Lehrjungen nachts findet, wo dieser Lehrjunge nichts zu suchen hat."

Mischka rollte sich gehorsam am Fußende von Krabats Bett zusammen, zur Wand hin, so dass er hinter Krabat verborgen sein würde, falls jemand durch eine der Türen hereinsah. Krabat erwog kurz, den Kater unters Bett oder hinter Lyschkos Strohsack zu befördern. Aber dann dachte er an die Vorteile, die eine zahme Katze zu bieten hatte, und grinste.

„Wenn du mich schon mitten in der Nacht belästigen musst, Mischka", wisperte er dem Kater zu, während er wieder ins Bett stieg, „dann mach dich wenigstens nützlich und wärm' mir die Füße."

„Prch!", machte der Kater empört. Doch dann spürte Krabat, wie das Tier zu ihm unter die Decken schlüpfte und sich auf seinen inzwischen eiskalten Füßen niederließ.

„Danke. So lässt's sich aushalten", murmelte Krabat und schlief wieder ein.

Das nächste Mal erwachte Krabat, weil zwei neben ihm tuschelten. Er war versucht, einen Holzschuh nach Lyschko zu werfen – und den anderen nach Mischka, der nun kein Kater mehr war und in Menschengestalt neben Lyschko auf dem Strohsack hockte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Krabat nicht nur auf die Stimmen der beiden, sondern auch auf die anderen Geräusche der Mühle. Nebenan schnarchte der Müller, was erklärte, dass Lyschko und Mischka es wagten, sich im Flüsterton zu unterhalten. Von den Gesellen war nichts zu hören. Draußen unterm Eis gluckste der Mühlbach. Auch wenn das Rad stillstand: morgen würden sie wieder ins Gerinne steigen und pickeln müssen.

„Es ist immerhin ein Jahr!", zischte Mischka. „Ich will nicht hierbleiben, Lyschko. Ich kann nicht! Nicht nach dem, was mit Andrusch geschehen ist."

„Sprich es ruhig aus", erwiderte Lyschko gedämpft. „Wir haben ihn umgebracht, der Meister, Krabat und ich."

„Lyschko … Ich werde nicht" –

„Ein Jahr ist kaum mehr als nichts! Auf der Mühle kannst du alt werden – sieh dir Hanzo an, der ist schon dreizehn Jahre hier, oder Kito, bei dem sind es zwölf, oder Petar, bei dem sind es elf. Wenn du aber in drei Tagen nach der Freisprechung die Freiheit vom Meister forderst, dann hast du ein Jahr und einen Tag. Das ist so gut wie gar nichts!"

„Aber was soll ich tun?! Ich halte es hier nicht aus!"

„Die Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch, das sollst du! Es ist für keinen leicht auf der Mühle, vor allem zu Anfang nicht. Aber mit der Zeit wird es besser. Man gewöhnt sich an vieles – auch wenn du dir das jetzt noch nicht vorstellen kannst. Und außerdem: wenn Krabat und ich Meister sind, wird sich einiges ändern. Wir werden nicht so streng sein wie der alte Meister. Dieses Jahr schon kannst du jeden zweiten Sonntag mit den anderen von der Mühle herunter und auf den Dörfern trinken und tanzen gehen, und zuweilen wohl auch auf die Kirmes oder den Markt …"

Eine Weile war es still. Dann flüsterte Mischka: „Nur ein Mädchen, das darf ich nicht haben, richtig?"

„Hat Andrusch dir das erzählt?"

„Ja."

„Er hatte Recht. Ein Mädchen haben, das ist etwas, was keiner von uns darf."

„Auch du nicht?"

„Auch ich nicht."

„Auch dann nicht, wenn du Meister bist?"

„Auch dann nicht, wenn ich Meister bin."

Einige Atemzüge lang herrschte wieder Stille.

„Aber …", begann Mischka schließlich vorsichtig, „du willst ohnehin kein Mädchen, oder, Lyschko?"

„Nein, wahrhaftig nicht", erwiderte Lyschko ohne Zögern und ohne Scham.

„Weil du … weil du den Meister hast?"

„Den Meister – und Krabat."

„Aber ist das nicht … Sünde?" Das letzte Wort wisperte Mischka so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

„Mischka … Die Mühle ist eine Schwarze Schule. Manch einer mag denken, dass alles, was wir hier tun, Sünde ist. Aber das schert uns nicht. Die Regeln, die sie da draußen haben, haben hier keine Geltung."

„Es ist also verboten, ein Mädchen außerhalb der Mühle zu haben, aber …" Mischka räusperte sich unterdrückt. „Aber ein Bursche auf der Mühle, das wäre erlaubt?"

Lyschko lachte leise. „Hast du jemand Bestimmtes im Auge?", fragte er erheitert. „Ja, Mischka, einer von den Burschen, oder meinetwegen auch der neue Lehrjunge, der in zwei Tagen hier eintreffen wird: das wäre erlaubt. Du hast doch wohl schon gemerkt, dass der Meister, Krabat und ich nicht die einzigen sind, oder?"

„Lobosch und Witko …?", fragte Mischka zögernd. „Ich bin einmal ohne Ankündigung in die Küche gekommen und … na ja … Und, ich bin mir nicht sicher: Staschko und Stani? Sie sind sehr oft zusammen, aber sie könnten auch nur Freunde sein."

„Lobosch und Witko", bestätigte Lyschko. „Staschko und Stani auch, selbst wenn sie es meist verstecken. Und was den Rest angeht: Hanzo ist der einzige, der hier wie ein Mönch lebt. Bei den anderen gibt es keine festen Paare, aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass keiner von ihnen der Enthaltsamkeit frönt."

Mischka kicherte verschämt. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was … Also, was Burschen überhaupt miteinander tun könnten …?"

Lyschko lachte erneut. Krabat erwartete einen ausführlichen Vortrag, so wie er selbst ihn einst von seinem Freund bekommen hatte. Doch Lyschko fragte stattdessen: „Wen hast du im Auge, Mischka, hm?"

„Kubo …?", hauchte Mischka, als ob er sich selbst nicht sicher wäre.

„Kubo … Nicht schlecht. Du solltest ihn fragen, was Burschen seiner Ansicht nach alles miteinander tun könnten. – Im Ernst, Mischka: zu Kubo kannst du ruhig gehen. Er ist ein anständiger Kerl und wird dir weder den Kopf abreißen, noch sich über dich lustig machen."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Und jetzt …" Lyschko gähnte unterdrückt. „Jetzt geh bitte wieder auf den Dachboden und leg dich hin. Ich bin müde, und du brauchst auch deinen Schlaf. Geh morgen oder übermorgen zu Kubo und red' mit ihm, ich mein' das ganz ernst. Und wenn es mit Kubo nicht so läuft wie erhofft, oder wenn das andere dich bedrückt, dann komm zu mir."

„Ich …"

„Dein Wort drauf, Mischka, dass du zu mir kommst, ehe du irgendeine Dummheit begehst!" Lyschko klang mit einem Mal sehr ernst.

„Du … du hast mein Wort, Lyschko. Und … danke."

„Schon gut. Geh jetzt schlafen, ja?"

„Mach' ich. Gute Nacht, Lyschko."

„Gute Nacht, Mischka."

Krabat hörte, wie Mischka auf bloßen Füßen zur Tür hinüber schlich und auf den Gang hinaus schlüpfte. Dann erklangen gedämpfte Schritte auf der Treppe, und zuletzt das Geräusch der Bodentür.

„Und, Krabat?", fragte Lyschko.

Krabat zuckte ertappt zusammen.

„Meinst du, ich hab ihn überzeugt?"


	3. Nun mahlt sie wieder!

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **3\. Nun mahlt sie wieder!**

.

In der Nacht vor Hochneujahr saßen der Meister, Krabat und Lyschko der Wärme halber in der Gesindestube beisammen und warteten auf die Ankunft des neuen Lehrjungen. Sie tranken Wein, redeten aber nicht viel. Die Gesellen waren früh zu Bett gegangen, da sie wussten, dass sie später noch einmal an die Arbeit mussten.

Krabat konnte spüren, dass der Junge, Klaws hieß er, näher kam. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er verschwommen erkennen, wo Klaws sich befand. Er kam über Seidewinkel heran. Im Wald verlief er sich beinahe, fand dann jedoch auf den richtigen Weg zurück. Über Wiesen und Felder ging er, am Schwarzen Wasser entlang, über die Brücke am Mühlgraben …

Der Meister erhob sich und löschte die Lampe auf dem Tisch. „Kommt", sagte er und trat in den dunklen Flur hinaus. Er stieg auf den Dachboden, um die Burschen aufzuwecken und barsch an die Arbeit zu schicken. Dann gingen sie zu dritt in die Schwarze Kammer, und der Meister entzündete die rote Kerze, setzte sich an den Tisch und schlug den Koraktor auf. Kurz darauf hörten sie, wie die Gesellen die Treppe hinunterpolterten und in die Mahlstube hasteten. Zwei rannten nach draußen, um die Schleuse zu öffnen.

Der Meister hüllte die Mühle in einen Mantel aus Stille. Nichts von der Unruhe und den Geräuschen, die die Burschen verursachten, drang in die Kammer, auf den Flur oder den Hof hinaus.

Wenig später hörten sie die Haustür ein zweites Mal gehen. Zögernde Schritte näherten sich der Kammertür. Jetzt spähte Klaws durch den Spalt …

Der Meister verschwand, in einen Windhauch verwandelt, um im Gang hinter dem Jungen sichtbar wieder aufzutauchen.

„Da bist du ja!"

Während der Junge sich erschrocken dem Meister zuwandte, huschten Krabat und Lyschko als Mäuse unter der Tür hindurch.

„Ich bin hier der Meister. Du kannst bei mir Lehrjunge werden, ich brauche einen. Du magst doch?"

„Ich mag", erwiderte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme. Er war kräftig und untersetzt gebaut und gekleidet wie ein Bauernbursche. Dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre mochte er zählen.

'Endlich einmal einer', dachte Krabat, 'der bei seiner Ankunft auf der Mühle nicht halb verhungert ist.'

„Und was soll ich dich lehren? Das Müllern – oder auch alles andere?"

Der Junge zögerte kurz, dann erwiderte er: „Das andere auch."

Der Müller nickte. „Dann schlag ein!" Er streckte Klaws die Linke hin.

Als der Junge die Hand des Meisters ergriff, lief mit Dröhnen und Rumpeln die Mühle an.

„Die Mühle!", rief der Meister, als Klaws erschrocken um sich blickte. „Nun mahlt sie wieder!"

Krabat und Lyschko hatten sich längst in Menschen zurückverwandelt, doch erst jetzt, als der Junge sich hektisch umsah und mit besorgtem Blick die bebenden Balken und Pfosten musterte, sah Klaws sie.

„Meine Nachfolger!", schrie der Meister über den Lärm der Mühle hinweg. „Krabat und Lyschko! Nächstes Jahr werden sie die Mühle übernehmen! Sie werden dir deinen Schlafplatz zeigen!"

Krabat bedeutete Klaws, ihnen zu folgen. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe zum Dachboden hoch. Sie zeigten dem Jungen seine Pritsche und seine Kleider, die einstmals Andrusch gehört hatten. Dann ließen sie ihn allein, um sich der Arbeit in der Mahlstube anzuschließen.

.

Am folgenden Abend wurde Mischka freigesprochen. Hanzo und Lyschko bürgten für ihn.

Gespannt wartete Krabat, ob Mischka vom Meister die Erlaubnis erbitten würde, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Doch Mischka blieb stumm, und Krabat atmete erleichtert auf. Allerdings hatte der Bursche insgesamt drei Tage Zeit, seine Freiheit einzufordern, es war also noch nicht ausgestanden.

Staschko hatte einen leeren Mehlsack im Gang bereitgelegt. Als Mischka als Letzter aus der Meisterstube trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, packten Petar und Kito ihn und Staschko zog ihm den Sack über. Mischka stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, doch das gehörte dazu. Kito und Petar schleppten ihn in die Mahlstube, wobei die Burschen, vor allem die beiden Träger sowie Stani und Lobosch, ein großes Hallo veranstalteten, in dem Mischkas durch den Sack ohnehin gedämpfter Protest völlig unterging.

Kito und Petar warfen Mischka unsanft auf eine Mehlkiste. Mehrere der Gesellen, allen voran Lobosch und Stani, stürzten sich auf den Sack, um ihn zünftig durchzuwalken.

„Ein Lehrjunge ist er gewesen!", verkündete Petar laut. „Nun lasst ihn uns zwischen die Steine …" Er brach ab.

„Wo ist er hin?", rief Stani verblüfft. Der Sack, den er eben noch zusammen mit Lobosch und Kito mit Leidenschaft bearbeitet hatte, schien plötzlich leer zu sein.

„Lasst mich durch!" Hanzo bahnte sich einen Weg zur Mehlkiste. Mit zweifelndem Blick hob er den Sack am unteren Ende hoch und schüttelte ihn. Da purzelte ein von Mehl weißer Kater heraus, der mit einem Fauchen an ihnen vorbei und über die Treppe auf den Schüttboden schoss, wo er sich sogleich zwischen den Aufbauten verkroch.

„Ach du jemine …", sagte Witko ratlos.

„Er hat sich in einen Kater verwandelt", stellte Staschko überflüssigerweise fest. „Wie sollen wir einen Kater freimüllern?"

„Um ihn freizumüllern, müssten wir ihn erst einmal haben!", maulte Kito.

„Mischka!", rief Lobosch zum Schüttboden hinauf. „Komm herunter zu uns. Es ist nur Spaß … Wir tun dir doch nichts!"

Hanzo baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Es ist mitnichten ein Spaß!", tadelte er streng. „Das Freimüllern gehört genauso dazu wie die Freisprechung. Wer nicht freigemüllert ist, kann nicht unser Bruder sein. – Mischka, komm jetzt herunter zu uns! Und zwar als Mensch, nicht als Kater! Wenn dich das bisschen Knuffen und Puffen schreckt, dann kannst du kein Geselle werden!"

Sie warteten eine Weile, doch nichts geschah.

„Zwing mich nicht, zu dir hochzukommen und dich am Schwanz aus deinem Versteck zu ziehen!", rief Hanzo schließlich drohend.

„Warte!", sagte Lyschko. „Du verschreckst ihn nur noch mehr. Ich steige mit Krabat zu ihm hoch. Geht ihr solange in die Gesindestube. Wir rufen euch, wenn er sich beruhigt hat."

„Da soll mich doch …", knurrte Hanzo ärgerlich. „So etwas ist mir in dreizehn Jahren noch nicht untergekommen!" Brüsk winkte er den anderen Burschen, und sie verließen die Mahlstube, manche missmutig, andere besorgt.

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Krabat mit einem Blick zum Schüttboden hinauf. „Sie werden darauf bestehen, dass er freigemüllert wird, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir ihn dazu bringen sollen, das mit sich machen zu lassen."

„Wir könnten ihn gewaltsam aus seiner Tiergestalt herausholen und dann festmachen", entgegnete Lyschko.

Krabat war entsetzt. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?! Wenn sie ihn durchwalken, während er festgebannt und steif wie ein Standbild ist, brechen sie ihm alle Knochen! Und überhaupt" –

„Nein", unterbrach Lyschko ihn. „Ich habe das nicht ernst gemeint, Krabat. Meine Güte … Ein bisschen besser solltest du mich inzwischen doch kennen."

Krabat dachte bei sich, dass Lyschkos Vorschlag ernstgemeint durchaus zu einem Teil von Lyschko passte, aber er sprach es nicht aus. „Lass uns zu ihm hochgehen", sagte er stattdessen, „und versuchen, mit ihm zu reden."

Sie stiegen die Treppe zum Schüttboden hinauf. Mischka steckte in einem Spalt der Aufbauten und sah sie aus großen, hellgrünen Katzenaugen an. Lyschko kniete sich vor ihn hin und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, ohne ihn zu berühren. Krabat blieb hinter dem Freund stehen.

„Mischka", begann Lyschko mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme, „was machst du nur für Sachen …? Die Burschen wollten dich bloß freimüllern. Das gehört dazu, wenn man vom Lehrjungen zum Gesellen wird, genauso gut wie die Freisprechung durch den Meister. Das Schlimmste, was einem dabei geschehen kann, ist, dass man ein paar blaue Flecke und einen Brummschädel bekommt. Erst nach dem Freimüllern bist du ein Bursche unter Burschen, ein Bruder unter Brüdern. Wenn du auf der Mühle bleiben willst …" Er unterbrach sich. „Du willst doch auf der Mühle bleiben, oder?", fragte er in besorgtem Ton.

„Mau", machte Mischka kläglich.

„Ich denke, er ist sich selbst nicht sicher", warf Krabat leise ein.

„Nun", sagte Lyschko, „ich zumindest wäre sehr traurig, wenn du dich entschließen würdest, uns zu verlassen. Du weißt ja, dass es hier bald lustiger zugehen wird. Wir könnten zum Beispiel nächsten Sonntag einmal zusammen nach Schwarzkollm in die Scholtisei gehen und dort essen, trinken und tanzen. Vielleicht mag auch Kubo mitkommen …"

Lyschko streckte seinen Arm noch etwas weiter in den Spalt. Der Kater schnupperte vorsichtig an seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Es ist doch nicht so, dass die anderen Burschen dir Kummer machen? Wenn da etwas sein sollte, dann kannst du es ruhig sagen, mir oder Krabat … Aber ich glaube, das ist es nicht, oder?"

„Mau", machte Mischka und rieb seinen Kopf an Lyschkos Hand.

„Es würde uns erheblich leichter fallen, dir zu helfen, wenn wir wüssten, was eigentlich los ist, weißt du …", sprach Lyschko weiter. „Seit Monaten versuchen wir, mit dir zu reden, aber mehr, als in einem Miauen steckt, haben wir dabei nicht von dir erfahren."

Er zog die Hand ein Stück weit zurück. Mischka zögerte, doch dann folgte er ihr. Lyschko strich ihm behutsam über den Kopf.

„Bist du vielleicht gern ein Kater, weil du dir mehr hiervon wünschst?", fragte er lächelnd und kraulte Mischka hinter den Ohren. Mischka begann, heiser zu schnurren.

„Du liebe Güte …", flüsterte Krabat. Er hoffte, dass diese Angelegenheit nicht dazu führen würde, dass er Lyschko künftig mit einem Kater teilen musste. 'Auch der Meister', dachte er und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, 'würde davon nicht begeistert sein.'

„Nun komm …", sagte Lyschko. „Sie werden sicher besonders behutsam sein nach dem, was vorhin geschehen ist. Der Spaß ist ihnen ohnehin verdorben. Staschko wird dir wieder den Mehlsack überstreifen – das ist eine Leidenschaft von ihm –, dann werden sie dich auf eine Mehlkiste legen und ordentlich durchwalken, denn ein Geselle muss ohne Spelz und Makel sein, wie es so schön heißt. Danach ziehen sie dir den Sack herunter, einer streut dir Mehl auf den Kopf, ein anderer verkündet, dass du nun ein Geselle bist, und anschließend wird getrunken und gelacht. Im Übrigen sind Krabat und ich dabei: wenn es einer zu toll treiben sollte, dann greifen wir ein. Natürlich dürfte ich dir das alles eigentlich nicht verraten, aber, je nun …" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Meinst du, dass du das bisschen Freimüllern durchstehst, jetzt, wo du weißt, was geschieht, Mischka?"

„Mau", machte Mischka und schlüpfte an Lyschkos Arm vorbei aus dem Spalt heraus. Er schüttelte sich einen Teil des Mehls aus dem Fell, und dann stand er wieder als Bursche vor ihnen, Kleidung und Haar weiß bestäubt, und mit einem beschämten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Mischka. „Ich hab mich wie ein Dummkopf benommen. Nun werden mich alle für einen Feigling halten …"

Lyschko sah ihn forschend an. „Willst du uns nicht endlich sagen, was los ist mit dir?"

Mischka schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie du willst", seufzte Lyschko. „Können wir die Burschen jetzt wieder hereinrufen?"

Mischka nickte.

Der zweite Anlauf zum Freimüllern verlief sehr gedämpft. Mischka stand stumm und mit schamroten Wangen vor den Burschen, die ihn je nach ihrer Persönlichkeit mit Spott, Mitgefühl oder Enttäuschung betrachteten, und ließ sich widerstandslos von Staschko den Sack überziehen. Er wurde verhältnismäßig zurückhaltend durchgewalkt, und dann streute ihm Staschko Mehl auf den Kopf und Petar verkündete ohne rechte Begeisterung, dass Mischka nun ein Knappe von echtem Schrot und Korn geworden sei. Sie warfen ihn dreimal in die Luft, und danach lief Witko in den Keller, um Wein zu holen, und Mischka musste den anderen Burschen reihum Bescheid tun.

Echte Fröhlichkeit aber wollte an diesem Abend nicht mehr aufkommen.

.

Lyschko hielt Wort. Am Sonnabend verkündete er zusammen mit Krabat, dass alle Gesellen und der Lehrjunge am nächsten Tag ihren ersten freien Sonntag haben sollten und schlug einen gemeinsamen Ausflug in die Schwarzkollmer Scholtisei vor. Hanzo gab zu bedenken, dass sie mit so vielen einiges an Aufsehen und wahrscheinlich sogar Misstrauen erregen würden. So vereinbarten sie schließlich, in Gruppen von vieren zu gehen: Lyschko, Krabat, Mischka und Kubo wollten nach Schwarzkollm, Staschko, Kito, Stani und Klaws nach Hoyerswerda und Hanzo, Petar, Lobosch und Witko nach Lauta laufen.

Am Sonntag Mittag machten Krabat, Lyschko, Kubo und Mischka sich auf den Weg nach Schwarzkollm. Es war bitterkalt, und sie hatten alle Kleider übereinander angezogen, die sie besaßen. Der Schnee lag hoch, sie kamen nur langsam voran. Dennoch schienen der weite, wolkenlose Himmel, die bleiche Sonne und das Knirschen ihrer Schritte Mischka und Kubo zu beleben. Krabat selbst fühlte sich eigentümlich befreit, als sie die Mühle immer weiter hinter sich ließen.

Kubo summte vor sich hin. Krabat kannte das Lied. Eine Weile suchte er nach den Worten, und als er sie halbwegs zusammenhatte, begann er, leise zu singen. Kubo, der vorweg gegangen war, drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Du hast wirklich eine gute Stimme, Krabat", sagte er.

Bei der Scholtisei angekommen, schlüpften sie dankbar in die warme Stube und legten sogleich mehrere Schichten Kleidung ab. Sie bestellten Bier und eine heiße Brühe. Lyschko machte einem blonden Mädchen schöne Augen, das am Nachbartisch saß. Der Bauernbursche an ihrer Seite starrte grimmig zu ihnen herüber.

Sie tranken erst die Brühe, dann das Bier. Ein Geiger begann, aufzuspielen. Lyschko erhob sich und ging zu dem Mädchen hinüber. Ihr Begleiter blickte noch finsterer drein, aber sie lächelte und stand auf, um mit Lyschko nach vorne zu gehen, wo sich schon einige Paare im Kreis drehten.

Nach einer Weile suchte sich auch Krabat ein Mädchen aus, das er um einen Tanz bitten wollte, und Kubo und Mischka blieben alleine am Tisch zurück.

Das Mädchen hatte dunkles Haar, von dem einige Strähnen unter ihrer Haube hervorlugten, und ein hübsches, volles Gesicht. Sie hieß Agniša. Während Krabat mit ihr herumwirbelte, musste er an Elka denken. Wie es ihr wohl ergangen sein mochte? Vielleicht war sie inzwischen verheiratet, möglich, dass sie schon Kinder hatte.

Der Geiger legte eine Pause ein, und Lyschko und Krabat kehrten gemeinsam an ihren Tisch zurück, nachdem sie die Mädchen zu deren Plätzen zurückgebracht hatten.

Kubo und Mischka saßen sich stumm gegenüber. Es wirkte, als hätten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Doch als Krabat sie genauer betrachtete, da sah er, dass Kubo leise lächelte, während er sein Bier trank, und dass Mischkas Augen glänzten.

Krabat tauschte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Lyschko. Sobald der Geiger an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war, standen sie wieder auf, um sich jeder ein Mädchen zu suchen, damit Kubo und Mischka sich weiterhin lächelnd anschweigen konnten.


	4. Mit den Augen des Todes

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **4\. Mit den Augen des Todes**

.

In der ersten Neumondnacht des Jahres lag frischer Schnee. Der Herr Gevatter fuhr auf dem Hof ein, ohne eine Spur darin zu hinterlassen.

Da Klaws noch in der Probezeit war, musste der Müller mit anpacken. Sie schufteten bis in die zweite Morgenstunde, ehe alles gemahlen war und sie die Säcke wieder aufgeladen hatten.

Bevor er abfuhr, rief der Herr Gevatter Krabat und Lyschko zu sich.

„Eins noch", sagte er, und dann stieg er zu Krabats Entsetzen vom Kutschbock herunter, trat zu ihnen und berührte einen jeden von ihnen mit einem Finger an der Stirn, an der Stelle, wo sie in der Osternacht den Drudenfuß trugen.

„Wer den Meister vertritt, der muss mit meinen Augen sehen", verkündete er dabei.

Für einen Augenblick wurde alles schwarz. Dann sah Krabat wieder.

Der Herr Gevatter war nun kein Wesen von menschlicher Gestalt mehr, sondern ein blendendes Loch in der Wirklichkeit. Lyschko war ein Greis mit eingefallenem Gesicht und schlohweißem Haar. Die Pferde des Herrn Gevatters waren nichts als ein Windhauch, und die Gesellen alte Männer mit müden Seelen. Krabat konnte bei jedem, den er anblickte, dessen Tod sehen, sowohl den, den er auf der Mühle sterben würde als auch den, den er gestorben wäre, hätte er den Ruf des Meisters verweigert.

„Und wenn es euch einmal leid wird auf der Mühle", sagte der Herr Gevatter, ohne sich um ihr Entsetzen zu kümmern, „dann könnt ihr mich besuchen kommen. Mein Haus werdet ihr nun ohne Schwierigkeit finden. Die Einladung gilt besonders über Neujahr. Euer Meister hat sie immer gerne wahrgenommen."

Nach diesen Worten bestieg er seinen Wagen, ließ die Peitsche knallen und fuhr davon.

„Krabat …!", sagte Lyschko mit bebender Stimme. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und von tiefen Falten durchzogen, seine Augen blind. Er schwankte und musste sich an Krabats Arm festhalten, um nicht zu fallen.

Der Meister kam hastig auf sie zu. „Hanzo! Kubo!", rief er. „Helft mir, Krabat und Lyschko in meine Kammer zu bringen."

Undeutlich nahm Krabat Hanzos Verwirrung wahr. Dann fand er sich in der Kammer des Meisters wieder, ohne sich entsinnen zu können, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Er saß auf dem Bett, und Hanzo zog ihm mit versteinerter Miene die Schuhe aus. Neben ihm half Kubo dem Meister, Lyschko zu entkleiden.

Wäre er nicht so außer sich gewesen, hätte Krabat über die Angelegenheit lachen müssen – ganz besonders über den armen Hanzo, der sich offensichtlich weit weg wünschte. Aber er sah Hanzo, Kubo und Lyschko immer noch als uralte Männer. Auch sein eigener Körper schien der eines Greises zu sein.

Dazu sah er Kubo abwechselnd mit gebrochenem Genick im Keller hingestreckt und als Jungen von vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahren mit durchschnittener Kehle in einem reifen Kornfeld liegen. Hanzo, deutlich kleiner und zarter, als er es jetzt war, trieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einem Teich, und dann wieder …

„Krabat!", sprach der Meister eindringlich. Er wirkte unverändert, und auch seinen Tod konnte Krabat nicht sehen.

„Es wird vorübergehen", sagte der Meister zu ihm wie zu Lyschko. „Ihr müsst jetzt schlafen, und wenn ihr morgen erwacht, dann werdet ihr es beherrschen können. – Kubo, geh in die Küche und hol einen Becher, halb mit Wein, halb mit heißem Wasser gefüllt."

Er half Krabat, das Hemd auszuziehen. Krabat war so schwach und sein Körper so steif und ungelenk, dass er kaum die Arme heben konnte.

„Hanzo!", bellte der Meister barsch. „Glotz nicht wie eine Kuh, wenn's gedonnert hat! Oder bist du all die Jahre blind und taub gewesen? Du weißt wohl, was Lyschko nachts bei mir getan hat und weiterhin tut, und dass auch Krabat des Öfteren mein Lager teilt. Doch jetzt sollen sie nur hier schlafen, nichts weiter. Du tust also nichts Unrechtes, wenn du mir hilfst, sie zu Bett zu bringen. Los jetzt, wird's bald!"

Mit Hanzos Hilfe gelang es dem Meister endlich, erst Lyschko und dann auch Krabat die Nachthemden überzuziehen.

Kubo kam mit einem dampfenden Becher herein, in den der Meister etwas aus einer kleinen Tonflasche träufelte, ehe er Krabat und Lyschko daraus trinken ließ.

„Genug jetzt!", befahl er. „Hanzo, Kubo: habt Dank, und geht zu Bett. Lyschko, Krabat: schlaft …"

Krabat hörte eben noch, wie die Tür leise zugezogen wurde, ehe er in einen erschöpften, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

.

Zum Glück behielt der Meister Recht: Krabat und Lyschko konnten ihre neue Fähigkeit, mit den Augen des Todes zu sehen, schon am folgenden Morgen willentlich steuern.

Dennoch blieb Krabat eine gewisse Unruhe. Er hatte gesehen, wen sie an diesem Jahresende opfern würden, welche beiden es im Jahr darauf treffen würde, dass sie Staschko und Stani und später Witko und Lobosch gemeinsam würden gehen lassen …

Der Meister hatte ihm auf sein banges Fragen hin zwar erklärt, dass nichts davon in Stein gemeißelt war, aber auch zugeben müssen, dass es in all der Zeit nur drei oder vier Mal vorgekommen war, dass sich die Schau vom Jahresanfang nicht bewahrheitet hatte, weil größere Ereignisse den Lauf des Schicksals verändert hatten.

„Du musst es gehen lassen, wie es geht, Krabat", hatte der Meister gesagt. „Das ist das Gesetz der Mühle …"

.

In den ersten Februarwochen, die kalt und regnerisch waren, war der Meister wiederholt auf Reisen. In dieser Zeit sah Krabat mehrmals den kleinen schwarzweißen Kater durch die Mühle huschen, während Mischka nach Feierabend bei den gemeinsamen Beschäftigungen der Gesellen auffallend oft abwesend war, selbst wenn Kubo sich in der Runde befand. Wieder machte Krabat sich Sorgen um Mischka.

„Meister", sprach er den Müller eines abends an, nur wenige Stunden, nachdem dieser von einer Reise zurückgekehrt war, „ist es schädlich, wenn man sich oft und lange in ein und dasselbe Tier verwandelt?"

„Meinst du Mischka?", fragte der Meister zurück.

Es hätte Krabat nicht überraschen sollen, dass der Meister Bescheid wusste.

„Ja", antwortete Krabat. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er es macht. Die letzten Male, die ich ihn gesehen habe, schien er nicht auf der Suche nach Lyschko zu sein, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es tut, um herumzuschnüffeln."

„Geh in seine Gedanken, Krabat", verlangte der Meister. „Ich werde dir nichts sagen, über das du dir leicht selbst Klarheit verschaffen könntest – und solltest. Am Besten tust du es gleich jetzt und hier bei mir in der Stube."

Widerwillig zog Krabat sich einen Schemel heran. Nur ungern wollte er ungebeten in die Gedanken eines anderen dringen, aber er hatte wohl keine Wahl mehr. Mischka mochte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten haben, und er weigerte sich seit Monaten beharrlich, jemanden ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, obwohl Krabat und Lyschko sich ausdauernd um ihn bemüht hatten. Allmählich wurde es Zeit für entschiedenere Maßnahmen.

Krabat setzte sich, schloss die Augen und erweiterte seinen Geist und seine Sinne, bis die ganze Mühle darin Platz hatte.

Er fand die meisten der Gesellen in der Gesindestube: Petar erzählte irgendeine wunderliche Schnurre, während Kito, Lobosch, Stani und Witko ihn mit Lachen und Zwischenrufen anspornten. Staschko hörte ebenfalls zu, doch er wirkte, als ob er nicht ganz bei der Sache wäre. Auch der Lehrjunge Klaws saß bei ihnen.

Hanzo, Kubo und Lyschko waren im Stall und versorgten die Pferde und Rinder. Krabat verweilte kurz bei ihnen, um zu sehen, wie Lyschko mit den anderen zurecht kam.

Hanzo stand an der Futterkiste und füllte die drei Eimer vor ihm mit unterschiedlichen Mengen an Hafer, während Lyschko ihm schweigend zusah. Dann ergriff der Altgesell zwei und Lyschko einen der Eimer. Die Pferde waren bereits angebunden, damit es beim Fressen keinen Streit gab, und warteten ungeduldig auf die Burschen. Lyschko fütterte Bosco, das Reitpferd des Meisters, und Hanzo die beiden Kutschpferde Silka und Lukaš.

„Sie macht sich ganz gut, die Silka", bemerkte Lyschko, während die Pferde ihren Hafer kauten. „Findest du nicht?"

Hanzo brummte zustimmend.

„Trotzdem ist es schade um Janka", fuhr Lyschko fort. „Sie war ein gutes Pferd."

„Hmm", machte Hanzo. Es war kein Geheimnis, wie sehr er an der alten Stute gehangen hatte und wie nahe ihr Tod ihm gegangen war.

Durch die Tür, die nach nebenan zum Kuhstall führte, kam Kubo herein. „Fertig", sagte er und stellte sich zu Lyschko, um den Pferden beim Fressen zuzusehen.

Krabat blieb nicht länger. Alles schien friedlich, es gab keinen Grund, die drei weiter zu beobachten.

Er fand Mischka alleine auf dem Schlafboden – und er war wieder ein Kater. Er hatte sich auf der Pritsche, die einst Andruschs gewesen war und nun Klaws gehörte, zwischen den Decken verkrochen und schlief. Vorsichtig näherte Krabat sich ihm weiter, bis er in Mischkas Träume hineintreten konnte.

.

Mischka träumt vom Meister.

Der Meister ist groß wie ein Berg. Mischka sitzt ihm zu Füßen, klein wie eine Maus, und blickt starr vor Angst zu ihm auf.

Der Meister droht Mischka mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Mit einem Mal verwandelt er sich in Lyschko, der allerdings nur wenig größer ist als in Wirklichkeit, und mit strenger Stimme sagt: „Mach keine Dummheiten, Mischka! Dein Wort drauf!"

Dann steht da plötzlich Andrusch anstelle von Lyschko, mit abgewandtem Gesicht, und genauso plötzlich ist da ein Graben zwischen ihm und Mischka, in dem träges dunkles Wasser fließt.

„Du kannst Lyschko trauen", sagt Andrusch fest. „Wir mochten uns nie, er und ich, doch mit dir meint er es ehrlich. Aber hüte dich vor Krabat. Er will gut sein, aber die Mühle hat mehr Macht über ihn als über jeden anderen von uns – vielleicht sogar mehr als über den alten Meister. Lyschko findet seine Wege um Regeln herum und unter ihnen hindurch, doch Krabat … Sei vorsichtig mit Krabat, Mischka."

„Was ist mit Kubo?", fragt Mischka schüchtern. „Kann ich dem trauen?"

„Das kommt darauf an", antwortet Andrusch. „Kubo ist keiner, der einen Bruder verrät, aber er würde nicht so weit gehen, sein Leben für einen anderen zu geben. Mit dem, um was es dir geht, kannst du ihm trauen. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl. Auch die anderen sind keine üblen Burschen. Nur Krabat … Es ist ihm selbst nicht bewusst, aber er ist nahe daran, sich an die Mühle zu verlieren. – Pass auf, Krabat, dass du nicht fehlgehst!"

Krabat erschrickt – viel mehr noch, als Andrusch sich mit einem Mal umdreht und ihn ansieht.

Andruschs Gesicht ist ernster als im Leben und seltsam starr. Seine Augen blicken klar und kalt, und es kommt Krabat so vor, als könnten sie bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen.


	5. Die graue Bruderschaft

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **5\. Die graue Bruderschaft**

.

Krabat fuhr zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Er war wieder ganz bei sich, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.

„Was ist?", fragte der Meister drängend. Er wirkte fast besorgt.

„Andrusch", erwiderte Krabat rau. „Ich … Er war in Mischkas Traum, und dann hat er zu mir gesprochen. Er hat sich umgedreht und mich angesehen. Ich … Mit Tonda, mit Michal … das waren keine Träume. Aber sie durften mich nicht ansehen. Warum …?"

Der Meister ließ sich schwer in seinen Lehnstuhl fallen. „Nein, das waren keine Träume", bestätigte er mit schleppender Stimme. „Und wenn Andrusch dich angesehen hat … Krabat, es gibt noch etwas, was du nicht weißt über die Mühle. Aber die Zeit scheint gekommen, da ich es dir offenbaren muss."

Krabat überlegte, ob er dem Meister mitteilen sollte, was Andrusch ihm gesagt hatte. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er wollte selbst erst in Ruhe über Andruschs Worte nachdenken, ehe er mit einem anderen darüber sprach.

Was Mischka nun eigentlich bedrückte, hatte er immer noch nicht herausgefunden: dass der Bursche den Meister fürchtete, zu Lyschko aufsah, Andrusch vermisste und in Kubo einen Freund suchte, das hatte Krabat schließlich schon vorher gewusst.

Die Tür ging auf und Lyschko trat ein. „Du hast gerufen, Meister", sagte er.

„Ja", erwiderte der Müller. „Komm, setz' dich zu uns. Es geht um etwas, was du schon weißt, was Krabat aber erst noch erfahren muss."

„Meinst du … die andere Bruderschaft?", fragte Lyschko leise.

Der Meister nickte. Er sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Krabat", sagte er, „was ich dir jetzt zeigen werde, wird dich erschrecken. Doch fürchte dich nicht: Dir wird nichts geschehen."

„Aber …", begann Krabat, doch der Meister legte den Finger auf die Lippen und gebot ihm, zu schweigen. Dann stand er auf und zeichnete in die Luft, mit raschen, geübten Bewegungen. Krabat folgte ihnen mit den Augen – und stieß einen Schrei aus.

In der Meisterstube drängten sich fünfzehn Müllerburschen. Sie waren grau und durchscheinend wie Nebel, und ganz zuvorderst stand –

„Tonda!"

Zum ersten Mal seit mehr als vier Jahren sah Krabat das Gesicht des Freundes wieder. Es war noch ernster geworden, seine Linien so streng, dass es fast wie aus Holz geschnitzt wirkte.

'Oder wie aus Wachs', dachte Krabat.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie der Freund ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihn morgens kalt und starr am Fuß der Treppe gefunden hatten, und ihm wurde klar, dass der graue Geselle das Gesicht des toten, nicht des lebenden Tonda trug.

Krabat grauste es.

Doch Tonda blickte ihn freundlich an, aus klaren, strengen Augen, und lächelte sogar ein wenig.

„Krabat", sagte er. „Wir sind, was auch du eines Tages sein wirst. Aber wir tun dir nichts. Erschrick nicht vor uns."

Krabat nickte mühsam. „Ich werd's versuchen …", krächzte er.

Es kostete ihn eine gewaltige Anstrengung, seinen Blick von Tonda loszureißen, um auch die anderen zu mustern.

„Juro …", hauchte er, als er den Freund an Tondas Seite stehen sah.

„Krabat", erwiderte Juro und lächelte ihm hölzern zu. Auch sein Gesicht trug die starren Züge eines Toten.

Dann sah Juro an Krabat vorbei. „Lyschko", sagte er und nickte grüßend zu diesem hinüber. „Johann."

Krabat drehte sich rasch zum Müller um, der bleich war und sich mit einer Hand auf die Lehne seines Stuhls stützte. Es schien ihn Mühe zu kosten, den Gruß zu erwidern, obwohl er sich auf ein Nicken beschränkte.

„Ist er nicht mehr euer Meister?", fragte Krabat, wieder zu den bleichen Gesellen gewandt.

Tonda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Unser Meister ist der Herr Gevatter. – Aber verzeih, Lyschko, ich wollte dich nicht übergehen – und auch dich nicht, Johann."

Krabats Blick wanderte weiter, über eine graue Gestalt nach der anderen. Da waren Michal und Merten, die ihm freundlich zunickten, und da war Andrusch, dessen Lächeln etwas grimmig wirkte, aber wohl nicht unfreundlich gemeint war. Die anderen kannte er nicht.

„Ich will sie dir vorstellen", sagte Tonda, „denn ich war und bin ihr Altgesell. Dort bei Michal steht Jakub, der dein Vorgänger auf der Mühle war und über den du wohl schon einiges gehört hast. Das neben ihm ist Wyli, und an Wylis Seite steht Měrko: von ihnen mag Lyschko dir gleichfalls erzählt haben. Dann Tomaš, daneben Mikławš, Krystof, Handrej, Beno und Janko – du erinnerst dich wohl, er und sein Mädchen haben es mit der Probe am Jahresende versucht und sind daran gescheitert. Und schließlich, neben Janko, unser ewiger Lehrjunge, Janek."

Janek sah nicht älter aus als sechzehn oder siebzehn.

„Ewiger Lehrjunge? Warum?", fragte Krabat.

„Nun", erwiderte Tonda, „der Meister musste natürlich auch im ersten Jahr einen wählen, du verstehst … Janek hat es nie bis zur Freisprechung gebracht, obwohl er nicht schlechter gearbeitet hat als die anderen, und so muss er nun Lehrjunge bleiben, bis die Bruderschaft bricht."

„Unsere Bruderschaft – oder eure?"

„Wir sind an die Mühle gebunden. Solange eure Bruderschaft besteht, müssen wir ihr dienen, gleich, wer der Meister ist, auch wenn wir unsere Anweisungen ausschließlich vom Herrn Gevatter bekommen."

„Und … danach?"

„Danach, eines Tages, der nah oder fern sein mag, sind wir frei."

„Und … was tut ihr auf der Mühle?"

„Wir wachen über die Lebenden, und in den Neumondnächten arbeiten wir an eurer Seite. Ihr mahlt das Sichtbare, wir das Unsichtbare."

„Das Unsichtbare?", fragte Krabat bang.

„Du weißt doch, was auf dem toten Gang gemahlen wird. Bisweilen hängt noch ein Stückchen Seele daran, das nicht loslassen will. Daher das Jaulen und Kreischen."

Tonda sagte das in einem Ton, dass es Krabat kalt über den Rücken lief.

War das wirklich noch der Freund von einst, oder war es jemand, war es etwas anderes?

„Ich bin der, der ich war", erwiderte Tonda. „Und doch bin ich wie einer, der eine lange Reise getan hat und verändert heimgekehrt ist. Wir alle sind so. Aber fürchte uns nicht. Wir haben immer über euch gewacht und werden darin fortfahren, solange die Mühle besteht."

„Warum kann ich euch jetzt sehen? Warum dürft ihr mir eure Gesichter zeigen?"

Diesmal antwortete Juro. „Das ist eine Fähigkeit, die der Meister besitzt. Er kann uns sehen, wenn er es will. Johann allerdings will es meistens nicht."

Krabat sah wieder zum Meister hinüber. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen in seinem Lehnstuhl niedergelassen und sah blass und krank aus.

Lyschko hingegen war der Unterhaltung offensichtlich aufmerksam gefolgt und wirkte keineswegs verstört.

„Andrusch", fragte Lyschko nun, „passt du auf Mischka auf? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er dich bitter nötig hätte."

Andrusch grinste freudlos. „Bist du schon an deine Grenzen gestoßen, Lyschko? Wie willst du Meister auf der Mühle sein, wenn du nicht einmal einen so zahmen Burschen wie Mischka in den Griff bekommst?"

Lyschko war sichtlich bereit, die Herausforderung anzunehmen – und Krabat beeindruckt davon, wie wenig Scheu der Freund vor den Gespenstern hatte.

„Ach, Andrusch", erwiderte Lyschko leichthin, „Mischka ist ein ganz wunderbar kuscheliger, verspielter kleiner Kater. Ich weiß nur nicht so recht, wie wir einen brauchbaren Gesellen aus ihm machen sollen – und dir ist ja aus eigener Anschauung bekannt, was mit den unbrauchbaren Burschen geschieht, wenn das Jahr zu Ende geht."

„Lyschko!", warnte Tonda, und es lag zumindest ebenso viel Nachdruck in seiner Stimme wie zu Lebzeiten. „Und Andrusch! Schluss jetzt! Haltet Frieden, ich bitt' euch. – Lyschko, wir können nicht wirklich eingreifen in das, was mit den Lebenden geschieht. Wir dürfen ihnen in Grenzen raten, wenn sie im Traum nach uns rufen, und wir können ihnen Trost spenden, indem wir ihnen Gedanken und Gefühle eingeben, die sie ruhiger werden lassen. Mehr ist uns nicht gestattet. – Andrusch, du weißt wohl, dass Lyschko das Zeug zum Meister hat und dass er sich ehrlich um Mischka sorgt. Zügele deine Zunge!"

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Krabat. „Johann hat euch für dieses Jahr die Leitung der Mühle und der Schule anvertraut. Damit hat er euch auch Fähigkeiten übertragen, die sonst nur der Meister besitzt. Der Herr Gevatter hat ein Übriges getan. Ihr könnt selbst wählen, ob ihr uns nun ständig sehen oder ob ihr die Tür die meiste Zeit über geschlossen halten wollt. Nur für das Zweite braucht ihr einen Zauber. Wenn ihr keinen benutzt, werden wir für euch von jetzt an so wirklich sein wie die lebenden Gesellen."

Krabat drehte sich zu Lyschko um und sah ihn fragend an.

Lyschko zuckte die Schultern. „Meinetwegen könnt ihr sichtbar bleiben", verkündete er. „Ihr stört mich nicht, und was ihr zu sagen habt, mag uns von Nutzen sein."

Krabat nickte langsam. „Ich werd' mich erst an euren Anblick gewöhnen müssen", gab er mit leiser Stimme zu, „und besonders bei Merten, Juro und Andrusch wird's mir schwerfallen. Aber ich will euch nicht aussperren. Auch für mich sollt ihr sichtbar sein, wenn das euer Wunsch ist."

„Dann ist es abgemacht", sagte Tonda. „Aber bedenkt wohl," – hier sah er Lyschko scharf an – „dass wir euch keinen Gehorsam schuldig sind. Wenn ihr uns etwas fragt, dann mögen wir antworten oder auch nicht. Wenn ihr uns um etwas bittet, dann mögen wir es erfüllen oder auch nicht. Befehlen kann uns nur der Herr Gevatter."

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen", antwortete Krabat, „und ich werde Lyschko daran erinnern, falls es ihm entfallen sollte."

Andrusch lachte hohl. „Das werden wir schon selber tun, keine Sorge."

Krabat zögerte. „Bist du uns bös, Andrusch?", fragte er dann.

Andrusch sah ihn an, mit seinem durchdringenden, kalten Blick und seinem leichenstarren Gesicht.

„Ich denke noch darüber nach, Krabat. Das Ergebnis steht noch aus."


	6. Frühlingserwachen

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **6\. Frühlingserwachen**

.

Der Frühling hielt im März mit warmen Tagen Einzug.

Das Wetter machte die Burschen träge und schläfrig. Selbst Hanzo hatte keine rechte Lust, sie zur Arbeit anzutreiben. Sogar Klaws, der ganz besonders faul war, kam in dieser Zeit mit manchem durch.

Wenn Krabat nun durch die Mühle ging, begegneten ihm selbst während der Arbeitszeit überall Gesellen. Die Burschen der unsichtbaren Bruderschaft saßen in der Gesindestube oder auf den Pritschen unterm Dach – mitunter auch gleichzeitig mit einem der lebenden Mühlknappen, ohne dass dieser etwas davon bemerkte –, betrachteten die knospenden Obstbäume im Garten und sahen den Schweinen beim Fressen zu. Es war in höchstem Grade gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Mit der Zeit lernte Krabat, auch die toten Gesellen auseinanderzuhalten. Einige kannte er ja ohnehin schon. Manche hatten bevorzugte Plätze, an denen sie oft zu finden waren, oder hielten sich meist in der Nähe eines bestimmten lebenden Burschen auf. Janko zum Beispiel war häufig bei Kito, und Juro verbrachte viel Zeit mit Witko – und damit auch mit Lobosch – in der Küche. Michal und Merten waren stets zusammen und schienen sich besonders um Petar zu kümmern. Auf Mischka gab Andrusch acht. Janek hatte sich an Klaws Fersen geheftet. Tomaš hingegen schien sich vor allem für Hanzo und die Pferde zu begeistern. Im Gegensatz dazu war Tonda überall unterwegs, sah bald dem einen, bald dem anderen über die Schulter und schien dabei kaum einen Unterschied zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten zu machen.

Krabat hatte in diesem Frühjahr ein besonderes Auge auf Klaws und Mischka.

Der neue Lehrjunge gefiel ihm nicht. Klaws war frech und faul und zeigte wenig Achtung vor den Gesellen, selbst vor Hanzo nicht. Auch bei Klaws hatte sich keiner gefunden, der ihn unter seine Fittiche nehmen wollte. Staschko hatte es anfangs wohl versucht und ihm in der Mehlkammer geholfen, die dreiste Art des Jungen aber bald so unerträglich gefunden, dass er keine Lust mehr gehabt hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Im Gegensatz dazu war Klaws Krabat und Lyschko gegenüber scheinheilig freundlich, und vorm Meister kroch er geradezu.

Mischka hatte sich in den vergangenen Monaten allmählich an Kubo herangepirscht. Wie Lyschko und Andrusch ihm vorausgesagt hatten, hatte Kubo durchaus nicht unfreundlich auf diese zaghaften Annäherungsversuche geantwortet, auch wenn er dabei ziemlich schweigsam geblieben war. Doch es kam immer noch vor, dass Krabat oder Lyschko den schwarzweißen Kater durch die Mühle huschen sahen, und sie wussten nach wie vor nicht, was Mischka umtrieb.

.

Ostern näherte sich mit großen Schritten. Am Karfreitag wurde Klaws in die Schule aufgenommen. Er gab einen wohlgenährten, selbstzufriedenen Raben ab und schien von seinen neuen Fähigkeiten so begeistert, dass der Meister dreimal in die Hände klatschen musste, bis Klaws endlich auf der Stange neben den anderen Platz nahm.

In der Osternacht zählte der Meister Krabat und Mischka zusammen aus, während Lyschko diesmal mit Kubo gehen sollte. Das war nicht zufällig, wie Krabat inzwischen wusste: Der Meister zählte mit Absicht so ab, dass die Burschen, bei denen er sehen und hören wollte, was sie taten und sprachen, wenn man sie einige Stunden miteinander alleine ließ, ein Paar ergaben. In diesem Fall hatte er Mischka und Kubo auf Bitten Krabats und Lyschkos zu deren Gefährten bestimmt.

Krabat machte sich mit Mischka auf den Weg zu Bäumels Tod. Bis an die Grenze der Ländereien, die zur Mühle gehörten, wurden sie ohne Mischkas Wissen von Andrusch begleitet. Als sie an die Brücke kamen, die über den Mühlgraben führte, blieb der bleiche Geselle mit einem wortlosen Gruß zurück.

Mischka schien nicht gerne im Dunkeln unterwegs zu sein. Er hielt sich dicht bei Krabat und fuhr bei Geräuschen aus dem Gebüsch heftig zusammen.

Als sie das Kreuz erreicht hatten, klaubten sie etwas Holz und Rinde auf und entzündeten ein kleines Feuer. Dann wickelten sie sich in ihre Decken und sahen stumm in die Flammen.

„Letztes Jahr", sagte Mischka nach einer Weile, „hab ich mit Andrusch am Feuer gesessen. Wie lange das her zu sein scheint …"

„Das erste Jahr auf der Mühle zählt für drei", erklärte Krabat. „Sonst könnte der Lehrjunge am nächsten Dreikönigstag nicht in den Gesellenstand treten: nach Mühlenordnung und Zunftgebrauch dauert die Lehrzeit drei Jahre. Du warst wie alt, als du kamst?"

„Fast siebzehn. Ich bin Ende Januar getauft."

„Dann bist du jetzt zwanzig", stellte Krabat fest. Oder achtzehn … Je nachdem, wie man's nimmt."

„Wie alt warst du, Krabat, als du auf die Mühle gekommen bist?"

„Vierzehn. Jetzt bin ich einundzwanzig – oder neunzehn …"

„Dann bist du ja kaum älter als ich!", rief Mischka erstaunt aus.

Krabat zuckte die Schultern und nickte.

„Und woher kommst du?", fragte Mischka weiter, als er sein Erstaunen überwunden hatte.

„Geboren und aufgewachsen bin ich in Eutrich. Aber ich war ein Betteljunge und mit zwei Freunden in Petershain, als der Meister mich rief. Einer von den beiden war Lobosch, der später auch auf die Mühle gekommen ist."

'Und der sonst', dachte Krabat, 'mit zerbrochenen Gliedern in einem Graben verreckt wäre, weil er immer zu freundlich und vertrauensvoll war.'

„Warum bist du betteln gegangen?", wollte Mischka wissen.

„Meine Eltern waren an den Pocken gestorben, und beim Pastor und seiner Frau hab ich nicht bleiben wollen. – Was ist mit deiner Familie?"

Lange schwieg Mischka, und Krabat dachte schon, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Doch dann sagte Mischka, den Blick ins Feuer gerichtet: „Soldaten. Schweden. Sie kamen auf unseren Hof, stahlen unser Vieh und unsere Vorräte und brachten alle um, die Eltern, die Geschwister, das Gesinde … Ich bin der einzige, der noch am Leben ist."

Das war es also, mit Mischka. Krabat schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, in Erwartung dessen, was er nun zu hören bekommen würde.

„Einer fand es lustig", fuhr Mischka mit tonloser Stimme fort, „mich in einen Sack zu stecken, ihn zuzuschnüren und mich darin am Scheunengiebel hochzuziehen. Er hat mir damit das Leben gerettet, auch wenn das wohl nicht seine Absicht war. Durch ein kleines Loch im Stoff hab ich manches gesehen, und gehört hab ich ohnehin alles."

Mischka schluckte krampfhaft.

„Die Frauen und Mädchen … Sie haben allen Gewalt angetan, selbst dem Annemi, das erst zehn war. Den Bohuměr, unseren Knecht, haben sie mit den Händen ans Scheunentor genagelt, weil er sich vor meine Schwestern gestellt hatte. Dem Vater haben sie gleich den Kopf abgeschlagen, vom Pferd aus, als er mit der Heugabel in der Hand aus dem Stall gerannt kam. Der Mutter haben sie die Kehle durchgeschnitten, als sie mit ihr fertig waren. Die Schwestern, die Magd … erwürgt, erstochen …"

Mischkas Stimme erstarb. Er steckte einen Zweig ins Feuer und ließ ihn ankokeln. Endlich fuhr er nach tiefem Atemholen fort: „Meine Brüder … Jósef hatte Glück, der hat einen Dolchstoß ins Herz bekommen. Aber Bjarnat haben sie den Bauch aufgeschlitzt. Er hat noch gelebt, als die Soldaten fort waren und mein Sack riss und ich auf den Hof fiel, beinahe auf ihn. Ich …"

Mischka schüttelte den Kopf, zerbrach seinen Zweig und fuhr flüsternd fort: „Ich weiß, es war Sünde, aber er hat sich so gequält, und da … Ich hab ihn erwürgt, meinen Bruder, mit meinen eigenen Händen. Danach … Ich hab drei Tage gebraucht, bis ich alle begraben hatte. Die Arbeit ist mir so schwer geworden …"

Er sah zu Krabat auf, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Jetzt verstehst du wohl, weshalb ich das mit dem Sack beim Freimüllern nicht gut hab leiden können."

„Dann bin ich vom Hof weg", nahm Mischka seine Erzählung wieder auf, „und selbst zu den Soldaten, allerdings zu denen des Kurfürsten, weil ich mich an den Schweden hab rächen wollen. Aber ich hab schnell gemerkt, dass die meisten keine besseren Kerle waren als die, die meine Familie umgebracht haben. Da bin ich fortgelaufen. Nach drei Tagen haben sie mich wieder eingefangen und zur Strafe gestäupt. Die Striemen hast du gesehen, als ich auf der Mühle ankam. Und jetzt bin ich hier, und … und dann kam Andrusch, und …"

Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte Mischka seine schaurige Geschichte verhältnismäßig flüssig erzählt, doch nun geriet er ins Stocken.

„Er war mein Freund, zumindest ein bisschen, und er schien bei den anderen wohlgelitten … Aber dann kam Ostern. Alle haben ihn plötzlich gehasst, und … und dann wurde er geschlagen, und … und ich musste ihn auch schlagen, und danach … danach war er wie ausgewechselt, nur noch ernst und traurig und mutlos. Und dann, am Jahresende … da war er dann tot. Und ich …"

Mischka sah Krabat an, aus großen, verstörten Augen. „Und ich komme nun nicht mehr von der Mühle herunter", sagte er heiser. „Wir alle … wir alle sitzen fest wie Fische in einer Reuse, und einer nach dem andern wird herausgezogen und bekommt den Knüppel über den Kopf …"

Nun liefen Mischka die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Mischka", sagte Krabat mit belegter Stimme. Er streckte zögernd die Hand nach dem Burschen aus. Ihm war nur zu bewusst, dass er zu denen gehörte, die die Fische zum Tod bestimmten.

Doch Mischka ließ es zu, dass Krabat ihm erst die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm dann tröstend über den Rücken strich.

„Kann ich … Darf ich in den Kater gehen?", flüsterte Mischka.

Krabat nickte, und dann war der Bursche Mischka verschwunden. An seiner Stelle hockte der Kater Mischka und sah Krabat an, aus blassgrünen, starren Katzenaugen.

„Du kannst herkommen, wenn du willst", sagte Krabat leise und hob die Decke an, die er sich umgewickelt hatte. Nach kurzem Zögern schlüpfte Mischka darunter und rollte sich auf Krabats Schoß zusammen. Krabat steckte eine Hand unter die Decke und strich behutsam über Mischkas Fell.

So blieben sie den Rest der Nacht sitzen. Um zwölf läuteten die Glocken, und dann klang der Gesang der Mädchen zu ihnen herüber. Im Dorf wurden die Osterkerzen angezündet.

Erst, als es hell wurde, verwandelte Mischka sich wieder in einen Burschen. Als Menschen zeichneten sie sich gegenseitig mit dem Mal der geheimen Bruderschaft. Dann gingen sie langsam zum Koselbruch zurück, um sich unter das Joch der Mühle zu beugen.

.

Der März und der April waren überwiegend mild gewesen, doch der Mai wurde so kalt, dass es auch hätte Winter sein können. An den Obstbäumen erfroren die Fruchtansätze, und Witko deckte das Gemüse im Garten mit Stroh und Laub ab. An das Ablegen von Mänteln und Mützen war gar nicht zu denken, und einmal mehr verfluchte Krabat den traurigen alten Ofen in der Meisterstube.

Trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters fuhr oder ritt der Meister nun oft über Land. Den April und Mai über bekamen sie ihn nur alle paar Tage zu Gesicht, und jedes Mal war er bald wieder verschwunden.

In seiner Abwesenheit waren Krabat und Lyschko für die Mühle verantwortlich. Doch auch, wenn er vor Ort war, leisteten sie fast die gesamte Arbeit, die sonst dem Meister zugefallen wäre. Sie planten nicht nur die Müllerei und den Haushalt mit Hanzo und Witko, sondern waren auch für die Bücher zuständig, und an den Freitagabenden gaben sie abwechselnd den Unterricht in der Schwarzen Kunst. Darüber hinaus taten sie weiterhin ihre Pflicht als Gesellen, gleich, ob in der Mahlstube, im Garten oder im Kuhstall.

Damit die Bruderschaft nicht darben musste, wählten Krabat und Lyschko von Zeit zu Zeit zwei oder drei aus, die dann auf einen der Märkte der Umgebung gingen, um dort einen der ihren als Pferd oder Ochsen zu verkaufen – vorübergehend natürlich. So füllte sich die Geldkassette wieder, und sie konnten den Gesellen an den freien Sonntagen ein paar Münzen mitgeben, damit diese sich in den Dorfwirtschaften Speis und Trank leisten konnten. Die Mühlknappen liebten die gelegentlichen Marktgänge ebenso sehr wie die freien Sonntage und waren stets guter Laune, wenn sie in kleinen Gruppen auf die Dörfer oder in eine der Marktstädte zogen. Auch die häufige Abwesenheit des Meisters schien sie erheblich aufzuheitern.

Krabat aber sah, wie Lyschko litt, und das Herz tat ihm weh. Auch er schätzte den Meister und wusste, dass es ihm schwer werden würde, wenn ihr Lehrer sie im kommenden Jahr auf immer verließ, aber er hing nicht so an ihm wie der Freund. Er versuchte, Lyschko abzulenken und bestand darauf, dass dieser an den freien Sonntagen mit den Burschen trinken und tanzen ging, während er selbst zurückblieb, um über die Mühle zu wachen.

Es gab einige, mit denen Lyschko gut zurechtkam: Mischka natürlich, aber auch Petar und Kubo. Mit Stani war es wieder besser geworden, und dadurch auch mit Witko und Lobosch. Staschko und Kito allerdings mied er, es sei denn, es gab etwas an ihnen zu tadeln: dann war Lyschko stets zur Stelle, und er benutzte dabei derbe Worte. Den neuen Lehrjungen konnte er nicht leiden, da ging es ihm wie Krabat. Mit Hanzo redete Lyschko nur, soweit es die Arbeit erforderte, und er war dabei sehr darauf bedacht, dass der Altgesell ihm gehörige Achtung erwies.

Wenn Krabat an den freien Tagen auf der Mühle blieb, leisteten ihm manchmal einige der Burschen Gesellschaft: nicht immer hatten alle Lust, feiern zu gehen. An diesem Sonntag waren es Kubo und Mischka. Krabat dachte sich seinen Teil und gab sich Mühe, seine Anwesenheit stets deutlich kundzutun, um ihnen Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen.

Genau genommen wäre Krabat natürlich auch dann nicht allein auf der Mühle gewesen, wenn keiner der Burschen bei ihm geblieben wäre, denn da war ja noch die unsichtbare Bruderschaft. Ein Vorteil dieser ruhigen Sonntage war es, dass Krabat seine alten Freunde in die Meisterstube einladen und sich mit ihnen unterhalten konnte, ohne dass es die lebenden Gesellen mitbekamen.

Er hatte sich mittlerweile an das veränderte Aussehen der toten Burschen gewöhnt, auch wenn es ihn gelegentlich noch schaudern machte.

Krabat bat Tonda, Michal, Merten und Juro um manchen Rat, und Juro und Andrusch manches Mal um Vergebung. Juro gewährte sie freigiebig. Andrusch war immer noch unentschlossen, hielt Krabat aber zumindest zugute, dass dieser sich ehrlich um Mischka bemühte.

Auch die Namen der Gesellen, die vor seiner Zeit auf der Mühle gestorben waren, kannte Krabat inzwischen. Heute saß Jakub mit ihnen am Tisch, der Lyschko und Kubo zu Lebzeiten unfreiwillig gelehrt hatte, wie man einen Ertrinkenden erkennt, und der einst ein fröhlicher Bursche mit Sinn für derbe Scherze gewesen sein musste, wie sich aus seiner Freundschaft mit Andrusch schließen ließ. Dazu war noch Kristof dabei, der in dem Jahr, bevor Michal und Merten auf die Mühle gekommen waren, außer der Reihe an den Pocken gestorben war. Verstohlen musterte Krabat sein ernstes, narbiges Gesicht.

Kristof war seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen. Er richtete seinen durchdringenden Blick auf Krabat.

„Du fragst dich wohl", sagte Kristof, „wie es zugegangen ist, dass einer auf der Mühle mitten im Jahr stirbt?"

„Ja", gab Krabat zu. „Es scheint nicht gerade üblich zu sein. Obwohl du, Jakub" – er sah zu dem genannten Burschen hinüber – „ja auch beinahe mitten im Jahr gestorben wärst."

„Ja", erwiderte Jakub, „aber ich bin es nicht, und darin liegt der Unterschied: es hat mich einer rechtzeitig aus dem Wasser gezogen. Und so war es immer, wenn auf der Mühle ein schlimmes Unglück drohte. Der Meister selbst hat verhindert, dass Andrusch ertrank, und er hat den Strick durchgeschnitten, mit dem Merten sich erhängen wollte. Als Juro einmal mit dem Arm ins Mahlwerk geraten ist" –

„Oh, das", unterbrach ihn Juro. „Ja, das war wirklich scheußlich." Trotz seiner Worte wirkte er völlig unberührt.

Krabat schauderte. „Du bist wirklich mit dem Arm ins Mahlwerk geraten?", fragte er entsetzt. „Aber man merkt dir doch gar nichts an!"

„Das ist", sprach Juro ernst, „weil der Meister mich geheilt hat. Es war in meinem ersten Jahr, als wir alle, bis auf Tonda, noch sehr unerfahren waren. Ich war wirklich nicht gerade geschickt, was die Müllerei anging. Das Mahlwerk hat mir Angst gemacht, immer hab ich befürchtet, da hineinzugeraten, und dann ist es natürlich auch geschehen. Mein rechter Arm war bis zum Ellenbogen zerquetscht. Wäre der Meister nicht gewesen, mit seinem Wissen in der Kunst … Ein Arzt hätte den Arm nur absägen können, und wahrscheinlich wär' ich danach am Wundbrand verreckt."

Krabat grauste es.

„Du siehst", sagte Jakub, „dass man auf der Mühle nicht einfach so stirbt."

Krabat sah wieder Kristof an. „Aber dann …"

Kristof nickte bedächtig. „Jakub sollte sagen: Auf der Mühle stirbt keiner einfach so, sondern nur mit dem Willen des Meisters. Wir haben dem Müller damals ein hartes Jahr bereitet. Juro hat im Hintergrund schon mitgemengt, aber in der Hauptsache waren es Handreij, Tomaš und ich. Nun, ich hatte den größten Anteil, und das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb der Meister in diesem Fall beschlossen hat, dass es nicht angehen würde, bis zur Silvesternacht zu warten, und dass er zudem zwei der Aufrührer aus der Gleichung nehmen müsste. Vermutlich hatte er recht damit. Es war trotzdem nicht schön, an den Pocken zu sterben, und noch dazu in einem so sonnigen, milden Herbst, wo ich wirklich Besseres hätte anfangen können."

Er grinste freudlos.

„Handreij hat es dann zum Jahreswechsel getroffen, und Tomaš – nun, der war im Jahr darauf dran. Für Handreij und mich kamen Michal und Merten, und Lyschko ersetzte Tomaš."

Tonda, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, sah Krabat ruhig an.

„Wer auf der Mühle stirbt, Krabat", sagte Tonda, „das bestimmt der Meister. Er allein. Oder dann, ab dem kommenden Jahr" –

„Lyschko und ich", sagte Krabat unglücklich.


	7. Ein Wintersommer

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **7\. Ein Wintersommer**

.

Auch der Sommer war ungewöhnlich kalt in diesem Jahr. An drei Tagen im Juni schneite es sogar. Witko bestellte den Garten nun mit Hilfe der Kunst, doch obwohl er sich dafür Rat beim Meister holte, ging manches ein und kümmerte vieles vor sich hin. Die beiden Kühe gaben schlecht Milch, ihre im April geborenen Kälbchen wuchsen nur zögerlich, und die Hühner mochten auch nicht recht legen.

Krabat fragte sich, ob die Behauptung, die der Meister vor Jahren gegenüber den Schwarzkollmer Bauern geäußert hatte, dass zumindest auf der Mühle keiner hungern würde, unter allen Umständen wahr war. Es war zwar möglich, Ungenießbares in Essen zu verzaubern, doch blieb es dabei leider nach wie vor unbekömmlich, wie die Geschichte mit den Werbern damals lebhaft gezeigt hatte.

Getreide zumindest hatten sie genug: Weizen, Roggen, Gerste und Hafer, und auch Hirse und Buchweizen. Damit ließ sich schon einiges anfangen. Zudem war Witko erfinderisch. Einmal bat er sich von Hanzo zwei der Burschen aus, um mit ihnen im Koselbruch schubkarrenweise Rohrkolben auszugraben, deren armdicke Wurzeln gekocht ein vorzügliches Gemüse ergaben. Wiederholt schickte er Klaws, einen Eimer voll Kleeblätter zu pflücken, die Witko dann anschmorte und als Spinat auftrug. Meist wussten nur seine Helfer, was er da auf den Tisch brachte und grinsten sich eins, bis einer nachfragte und Witko zum Beispiel verkündete, dass die zarten Erbsenschoten in Wahrheit Wickenschoten waren.

Selbst der Meister, der ihm fremde Gerichte zumeist mit Misstrauen beäugte, konnte nicht umhin, Witkos Küche zu loben.

„Ich muss wahrhaftig anerkennen", verkündete er eines mittags, „dass deine Rohrkolben es durchaus mit Mairübchen aufnehmen können, Witko."

„Man lernt schnell, was alles essbar ist, wenn man sonst hungern müsste", erwiderte Witko mit einem Schulterzucken, obwohl seine geröteten Wangen und sein Lächeln ihn verrieten. „Wir waren zuhause sehr arm, und Not macht bekanntlich erfinderisch."

Dann umwölkte sich sein Blick. „Nur, als dann auch noch die Mutter starb …"

Der Meister klopfte ihm ungewohnt leutselig auf den Rücken. „Nun bist du ja hier, Witko."

„Ja", sagte Witko nachdenklich, „nun bin ich hier …"

.

Im Juni war der Meister häufiger und länger auf der Mühle als in den vorangegangenen Monaten. Lyschko nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich fast jede Nacht zu ihm in die Kammer zu stehlen, selbst wenn nicht nach ihm verlangt worden war. Der Meister warf ihn niemals hinaus, obwohl Krabat ihn ein- oder zweimal in nachsichtigem Ton schimpfen hörte, dass er Arbeit zu tun habe und dazu Ruhe brauche. Es war dann auch mucksmäuschenstill gewesen, und als der Meister Krabat einige Zeit später aus vollkommen unschuldigen Gründen zu sich gerufen hatte, hatte Lyschko im Bett des Müllers gelegen und tief und fest geschlafen, während der Meister in der Stube über seinen Büchern gesessen hatte.

Krabat hatte das Gefühl, dass Lyschko den Meister in diesen letzten gemeinsamen Monaten gerne für sich haben wollte und hielt sich deshalb so weit wie möglich zurück. Der Müller rief ihn auch nur noch selten zu sich ins Bett, und wenn er es tat, dann war Lyschko stets zugegen. Es machte Krabat nichts aus: Seine Verbindung mit dem Meister war eine andere, als Lyschko sie hatte, und er fühlte sich dem Müller nahe, auch wenn er nicht mit ihm schlief.

„Tonda", fragte er den Freund eines nachts, als Lyschko wieder einmal beim Meister war und Krabat alleine in seinem Bett in der Kammer lag, „meinst du, Lyschko wird ohne den Meister zurechtkommen? Manchmal hab ich Angst, dass es ihm das Herz bricht, wenn der Meister geht."

„Er wird es überstehen", gab Tonda zurück. „Er hat ja noch dich, und die Mühle …"

„Ja schon … Aber ich mag nicht leiden, dass er unglücklich ist."

„Manches lässt sich nicht vermeiden, Krabat. Unglück gehört zum Leben dazu."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem …"

Tonda lächelte starr. „Es ist gut, dass Lyschko dir so wichtig ist. Zeig ihm das ruhig. Er braucht das, wenn auch nicht mehr so sehr wie einst."

„Du und Juro", sagte Krabat nachdenklich, „ihr müsst die Burschen alle sehr gut kennen …"

„Nicht nur wir", erwiderte Tonda. „Auch Jakub war lange auf der Mühle, und Wyli, und Andrusch … Außerdem begleiten wir alle euch schon seit vielen Jahren, im Wachen wie im Traum. Daher kennen alle aus der grauen Bruderschaft die Lebenden sehr genau, auch wenn manche einem bestimmten Burschen zugeneigter sind als den anderen. Aber wir teilen unser Wissen, und so weiß zum Beispiel auch Merten, was mir oder Juro bekannt ist."

„Was denkst du, Tonda: Hasst Andrusch mich?"

Tonda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er braucht nur noch etwas Zeit. Andrusch hat das Gefühl, manches ungelöst zurückgelassen zu haben. Es wird besser werden, wenn Mischka Grund unter die Füße bekommt. Tatsächlich ist es schon besser geworden. Du weißt ja: Kubo … Die meisten Burschen lassen alles los, wenn sie in unsere Bruderschaft eintreten. Manchmal hängt einer, so wie Andrusch, noch für eine Weile am Leben fest, doch das gibt sich."

„Aber ihr kümmert euch doch um die Lebenden …"

Tonda sah ihn an, mit seinen kalten, klaren Augen. „Schon … Aber uns ist alles gleich, Krabat. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das bereits verstehen kannst, aber uns gilt das, was du Glück nennen würdest, nicht höher, als das, was du Unglück nennst. Wenn einer der Burschen stirbt, ist es gut, und wenn er lebt, ist es auch gut. Ob er traurig ist, ob er lustig ist … es ist gut so. Es ist nur die Oberfläche und berührt den Grund der Dinge nicht."

Krabat schwieg eine Weile. „Darüber muss ich erst nachdenken", gab er endlich zu.

„Tu das", sagte Tonda freundlich. „Und wenn du es nicht verstehst – nun, dann ist es auch gut."

.

Der Meister hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Krabat und Lyschko zu Reitern zu machen, ehe er die Mühle verließ. Bosco würde er mitnehmen, und so brauchten sie zwei neue Pferde.

„Eine Kutsche ist schön und gut, und ich weiß, dass ihr beide einigermaßen fahren könnt", sagte der Meister. „Aber manchmal hat man es eilig, und da kommt man zu Pferd wesentlich schneller voran. Zwar könntet ihr wohl auch Silka und Lukaš reiten, aber sie sind doch eher Wagenpferde: zu schwerfällig für einen raschen und langen Ritt."

Noch einmal fuhren sie zusammen auf den Viehmarkt zu Wittichenau, damit Krabat und Lyschko sich jeder ein Pferd aussuchen konnten. Der Meister half ihnen dabei. Schließlich wählte Krabat einen stämmigen, ruhigen Falben, während Lyschko sich für einen deutlich lebhafteren Fuchs entschied, obwohl der Meister ihm von dem Tier abriet.

„Er sieht aus wie du", bemerkte Krabat mit einem Grinsen, und spielte damit auf Lyschkos Pferdegestalt an.

Auf dem Rückweg kutschierte der Meister und ließ sie auf ihren Pferden nebenher und vorneweg reiten, ohne Sattel und nur mit einem Knotenhalfter, an dem sie auf beiden Seiten den Strick befestigt hatten.

Es zeigte sich, dass Krabat nicht schlecht gewählt hatte: Der Falbe, den er soeben auf den Namen Ota getauft hatte, erwies sich als geduldig und gutwillig.

Lyschko hingegen hatte mit seinem Pferd zu kämpfen. Der Fuchs wollte gern schneller laufen, als Lyschko es ihm erlauben mochte, und nach einer Weile endete es damit, dass das Tier quer über eine Wiese sprengte und Lyschko sich nur mühsam oben halten konnte.

„Oh je", sagte Krabat und war froh, dass Ota lediglich hinter den beiden hersah, ohne Anstalten zu machen, seinem Artgenossen zu folgen.

„Ach was", erwiderte der Meister wegwerfend. „Er hat es so haben wollen."

Nach einer Weile bekam Lyschko sein Pferd halbwegs in den Griff. Es gelang ihm, den Wallach zu wenden und in raschem Trab zu ihnen zurückzureiten. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und seine Augen blitzten.

„Ich bin nicht heruntergefallen", sagte Lyschko zum Meister, „und ich hab ihn umdrehen können."

„Aber ja doch", erwiderte der Meister und grinste spöttisch. „Dann wollen wir einmal sehen, wie du hiermit zurechtkommst."

Er knallte mit der Peitsche und ließ Lukaš und Silka rennen, was sie konnten. In halsbrecherischem Galopp polterte die Kutsche die Straße entlang.

Lyschkos Fuchs nahm die Herausforderung sogleich an. Lyschko hatte Glück, dass er nicht herunterfiel, als sein Pferd mit einem Satz lossprang und rasch an dem Gespann vorbeizog.

Ota galoppierte gemütlich hinterher, ohne sich zu übereilen.

Lyschko hielt sich wacker, bis ein Hase über den Weg rannte und sein Pferd im vollen Galopp scheute und zur Seite sprang. Schneller, als Krabat ihm mit Blicken folgen konnte, lag Lyschko am Boden.

Der Meister zügelte Lukaš und Silka und brachte die Kutsche zum Stehen. Krabat trieb Ota an, um zu ihnen aufzuholen, und sprang neben Lyschko vom Pferd.

„Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte er atemlos.

Lyschko hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Knöchel. „Gebrochen", presste er hervor.

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall", bemerkte der Meister ohne Mitgefühl vom Kutschbock herab. „Krabat, sieh zu, dass du das behebst."

Krabat strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über Lyschkos Knöchel. Er konnte spüren, wo der Knochen gebrochen war und wie er sich an den Bruchstellen verschoben hatte.

'Wie man einen Bruch heilt', hörte Krabat die Worte in seinem Kopf, die der Meister einst aus dem Koraktor vorgelesen hatte. 'Beschreibe mit den Fingern einen Kreis um die Stelle, die es zusammenzufügen gilt. Dann wende dich nach Sonnenaufgang …'

Sobald Krabat den Zauber ausgeführt hatte, ertönte ein hörbares Knirschen. Lyschko fluchte derb, als sich der gebrochene Knochen in die richtige Lage zurückschob und in Augenblicken wieder zusammenwuchs.

„Widerwärtig!", zischte Lyschko, als er, leicht grün im Gesicht, vorsichtig den geheilten Knöchel belastete. „Aber es scheint geklappt zu haben. Danke, Krabat."

Dann sah Lyschko zum Müller hinüber. „Und Dank auch dir, Johann", fügte er hinzu, „dafür, dass du mir das Pferd wild gemacht hast. Was täte ich nur ohne dich."

Es war eines der wenigen Male, dass Krabat Lyschko dem Meister gegenüber frech werden sah.

Der Meister verschwendete keine Zeit, sprang vom Kutschbock, kam zu ihnen herüber, beugte sich über den am Boden sitzenden Lyschko und verpasste ihm eine Maulschelle.

Lyschko verzichtete darauf, sich zu beklagen, sah aber beleidigt drein.

„Und jetzt", befahl der Meister, „steigst du wieder auf dein Pferd, Lyschko. Reiten lernt man nur durch Reiten."

.

Neben dem Reiten wollte der Meister ihnen auch das Fechten beibringen: „Ein Mann von Stand muss das können, zumindest so weit, dass er dabei nicht wie ein Tölpel aussieht."

Lyschko allerdings beherrschte die Grundzüge bereits, wie Krabat verblüfft feststellte, als er selbst zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Degen in der Hand hielt. Der Meister hatte zwei: den einen, den er auf Reisen trug und einen anderen, den er aus dem Türkenkrieg mitgebracht hatte.

„Es war Jirkos", sagte der Meister leise und strich nachdenklich über den Griff der Waffe. „Ich hab ihn als Andenken mitgenommen, nachdem ich Jirko begraben hatte."

Dann drückte er den Degen Lyschko in die Hand. „Nun lass sehen, was du behalten hast", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach seiner eigenen Waffe aus, die Krabat bislang für ihn gehalten hatte.

Der Meister und Lyschko kämpften spielerisch und, vor allem von Seiten des Meisters, mit genau abgemessenen Bewegungen, denn die Klingen waren scharf und Lyschko kein allzu guter Fechter.

„Aber es wird", bemerkte der Müller zufrieden. „Nun du, Krabat – aber nimm den hier."

Er hielt Krabat den Degen hin, mit dem er selbst gefochten hatte, und ließ sich von Lyschko Jirkos Waffe geben.

Sie stellten bald fest, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bis Krabat beim Fechten nicht mehr wie ein Tölpel aussah.

.

Schon das ganze Jahr über machte Krabat sich Sorgen um Staschko. Seit Andruschs Tod schien der Bursche nicht mehr derselbe zu sein. Als Andrusch noch gelebt hatte, aber außer von Mischka von allen, Staschko eingeschlossen, gemieden worden war, hatte Staschko für einige Zeit die Rolle des Spaßvogels übernommen. Doch mit Beginn des neuen Jahres war das vorbei gewesen. Staschko, der Tausendsassa, sonst so flink und geschickt in allem, war träge und mürrisch geworden. Zwar tat er überall mit und verweigerte sich nie, doch er wirkte, als ob er nicht ganz bei sich wäre. Oft sah er übernächtigt aus, als fände er selbst im Schlaf keine Ruhe. Auch Kito, mit dem Staschko nach wie vor viel zusammen war, schien um ihn besorgt, ebenso Stani.

Lange sahen Krabat und Lyschko sich das an, ohne einzugreifen. Lyschko konnte Staschko nicht ausstehen und wünschte ihm ohnehin alles Üble an den Hals, woraus er vor keinem einen Hehl machte, auch vor Staschko nicht. Krabat hingegen dachte, er hätte nicht das Recht, sich in Staschkos Angelegenheiten einzumischen, denn anders als Mischka war Staschko ein erwachsener Mann und schon vor Krabat auf der Mühle gewesen.

Es wurde Johanni, bis Krabat endlich entschied, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Über einige Tage beobachtete er Staschko, sowohl ziemlich offen, wenn sie miteinander arbeiteten oder beim Essen und nach Feierabend in der Gesindestube beisammensaßen, als auch heimlich, indem er mit den Sinnen aus sich hinausging und dem Gesellen durch die Mühle folgte. Er konnte dabei jedoch nichts Auffälliges feststellen, und so beschloss er schließlich widerwillig, in Staschkos Träume einzudringen.

.

Staschko läuft durch ein dunkles Haus. Ist es die Mühle, ist sie es nicht? Der Ort erscheint ihm gleichzeitig vertraut und furchtbar fremd. Er weiß, dass dort außer ihm nur noch der Meister, Krabat und Lyschko sind. Undeutlich kann er ihre Stimmen hören, ein dumpfes, bedrohliches Gemurmel.

Es hält Staschko nicht im Haus. Er läuft nach draußen, in die Nacht hinaus, bis er an einem breiten, dunklen Strom steht, dessen Ufer dicht mit Ried bewachsen sind. Es könnte das Schwarze Wasser sein, ins Unermessliche gewachsen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses kann er Andrusch sehen. Andrusch winkt zu ihm hinüber und lacht. Doch hinter Andrusch, Staschko wird eiskalt bei dem Anblick, steht eine schwarze Gestalt und streckt die Hand nach ihm aus.

Staschko will Andrusch eine Warnung zurufen, doch er bringt keinen Ton heraus. Es ist, als hätte ihm jemand die Stimme genommen. Er will dem Freund helfen, doch er kann nicht. Die Angst presst alles in ihm zusammen. Da, plötzlich, packt die Gestalt Andrusch und reißt ihn fort, zu Boden, so dass er Staschkos Blicken entzogen ist.

Jetzt endlich findet er seine Stimme wieder. „Andrusch!", schreit er verzweifelt, „Druschka! Druschka!", immer und immer wieder, aus tiefster Seele, dass es Krabat schüttelt vor Schmerz und er sich losmachen muss aus dem Traum.

.

Die nächsten Tage über fühlte Krabat sich entsetzlich. Gerne wäre er zu Staschko gegangen und hätte mit ihm gesprochen, ihn zu trösten versucht. Doch was sagte man einem Mann, dessen besten Freund man umgebracht hatte?

Der Meister bemerkte seine Not und sprach ihn darauf an. Sein Rat fiel knapp aus: „Du kannst nicht mehr ihr Freund sein, Krabat", sagte er. „Nur ihr Herr."

Krabat behalf sich, indem er Staschko über die ihm zugeteilte Arbeit aufzumuntern versuchte. Er achtete darauf, dass der Geselle wann immer möglich von der Mühle hinunterkam, um mit einem oder zweien der anderen Marktgänge und sonstige Besorgungen zu erledigen, gab ihm Aufgaben, bei denen er seine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen konnte, und sorgte dafür, dass er häufig mit Kito oder Stani arbeitete. Lyschko mischte sich dankenswerterweise nicht ein, auch wenn er manches Mal über diese Bevorzugung Staschkos die Augen verdrehte, und als der Spätsommer kam, wurde es allmählich besser mit dem Burschen.


	8. Herbst

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **8\. Herbst**

.

Im September hielt endlich das schöne Wetter Einzug, das sie das ganze Jahr über vermisst hatten. Um die Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche wurde es so warm, dass die Burschen an einem freien Sonntag statt über die Dörfer zu ziehen nur bis zum Mühlenweiher liefen, sich dort in die Sonne legten, im Wasser herumplanschten und schwammen.

Sie nutzten das gute Wetter, um den Mühlgraben zu vertiefen und das Gerinne von Schlamm zu befreien. Staschko, Lobosch und Stani verbrachten damit mehrere Tage und trieben dabei viel Schabernack. Ihr Rufen und Lachen war bis ins Haus zu hören, und wenn die drei abends mit der Arbeit fertig waren, mussten sie sich vor dem Essen erst den Schlamm herunterwaschen, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig bespritzt und beschmiert hatten. Krabat beobachtete ihre Albernheiten mit Wohlwollen. Er war erleichtert, dass Staschko zu seinem alten Wesen zurückgefunden hatte.

Als es gegen Ende des Monats häufiger zu regnen begann, gingen Krabat und Staschko nach Feierabend fast täglich in die Pilze – sie kannten sich von allen am Besten damit aus. Häufig kamen Petar, Stani oder Mischka mit, die gern mehr über Pilze lernen wollten. Zusammen brachten sie Witko manchen gefüllten Korb, zur Freude der anderen Burschen und des Meisters, die dann beim Essen ihren Gewinn davon hatten.

Die Gesellen zogen auch öfter in den nahen Wald, um eimerweise Eicheln zu sammeln. Üblicherweise dienten diese als Winterfutter für die Schweine, doch seit Witko verkündet hatte, dass sich daraus Bier brauen ließ und er das gerne einmal versuchen wollte, hatte sich der Sammeleifer der Burschen erheblich gesteigert.

An den Sonntagen, an denen die Gesellen und der Lehrjunge frei hatten, ritten Krabat und Lyschko morgens mit dem Meister aus. Die Hufe der Pferde wirbelten bunte Blätter auf, und über ihren Köpfen zogen Gänse und Kraniche mit wehmütigen Rufen wärmeren Gefilden zu. Der Meister fuhr oder ritt zwar auch im Herbst manches Mal über Land, doch an den Sonntagen war er stets auf der Mühle.

Lyschko kam allmählich besser mit seinem Pferd zurecht, das er in Anspielung auf dessen Angewohnheit, plötzlich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit loszurennen, Falk genannt hatte. Bei sich dachte Krabat, dass Lyschko und der Fuchs sich recht ähnlich waren, nicht nur, was die Farbe ihres Haars betraf: beide schienen wenig zugänglich und sogar tückisch, wurden aber erheblich umgänglicher, wenn man gelernt hatte, wie man sie nehmen musste.

Allerdings bewies Lyschko im Umgang mit dem Pferd mehr Geduld und Ausdauer, als Krabat ihm zugetraut hätte. Eigentlich waren die zwei ein schmuckes Paar, und es gab Tage, an denen Lyschko vor Begeisterung strahlte und lachte, wenn ihm ein Sprung über einen Baumstamm geglückt war oder er Falk in einer schwierigen Lage hatte meistern können. Und dann gab es die anderen Tage, an denen er am Boden oder im Gebüsch landete und Falk fluchend hinterherhumpelte, um ihn wieder einzufangen …

.

An den Abenden saßen sie in diesem Herbst häufig zu dritt in der Meisterstube, bei gutem Wetter wohl auch einmal auf der Bank vor dem Haus, und tranken Wein. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich, oft schwiegen sie. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen.

Nicht selten entschuldigte Krabat sich nach einiger Zeit unter einem Vorwand, um Lyschko und den Meister ungestört zu lassen. Er ging dann in die Ställe und sah nach den Tieren oder besuchte Witko – und damit in der Regel auch Lobosch – in der Küche. Dabei besprach er dann gleich das kommende Tagwerk mit Witko: Was sollte auf den Tisch kommen, mussten Gesellen für die Arbeit in Haus, Stall und Garten abgestellt werden, stand etwas Besonderes an … Auch mit Hanzo tauschte er sich oft aus.

Während Krabat die lebenden Gesellen erspüren konnte und es so zum Beispiel auch vermied, Kubo und Mischka in der Mehlkammer oder Staschko und Stani in der Scheune aufzustören, gelang ihm dies bei den Angehörigen der grauen Bruderschaft nicht. Er konnte nur leise oder in Gedanken nach ihnen rufen und hoffen, dass sie erscheinen würden, was selbst bei Tonda nicht immer der Fall war.

Die bleichen Gesellen teilten ihm manches mit, was der Bruderschaft hilfreich sein konnte. So kam Janko eines Tages zu Krabat, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass sich zwischen Staschko, Stani und Kito etwas zusammenbraute.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Staschko ständig mit Kito zusammengehangen. Nun jedoch hatte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Stani verlagert. Kito lief übellaunig durch die Mühle und drohte Klaws und Mischka Kleinigkeiten halber mit Schlägen – aber nur, wenn weder der Meister, noch Krabat, Lyschko oder Hanzo es mitbekamen. Staschko scherte sich nicht um Kitos Zorn und scherzte vor allen mit Stani, als ob es das Natürlichste von der Welt wäre – was es ja vielleicht auch war, aber eben nicht für Kito.

Krabat zog Lyschko ins Vertrauen, und gemeinsam überlegten sie, was zu tun war.

„Wir werden Staschko und Stani kaum auseinanderbringen können", meinte Lyschko schulterzuckend.

„Nein, und das sollten wir auch nicht."

„Für Liebeshändel fühl' ich mich nicht zuständig", sprach Lyschko weiter.

„Schade", sagte Krabat. „Ich dachte, wir könnten sie vielleicht gemeinsam davon überzeugen, dass das Glück nicht immer nur zwei umfassen muss …"

Nun schien es Lyschko gepackt zu haben. In seine Augen trat ein Funkeln. „Du meinst, wir sollten den Rest von Anstand, den sie zu wahren versuchen, verderben?", fragte er grinsend.

Krabat lachte. „Unbedingt", erwiderte er.

Am nächsten Tag nahm Krabat nach dem Abendessen erst Staschko, dann Kito beiseite, während Lyschko mit Stani sprach.

Ihr Vorschlag wurde besser aufgenommen, als sie erwartet hatten, auch wenn Stani laut Lyschko dabei viel gekichert und Kito im Gegenzug Krabat gegenüber geknurrt und gebrummt hatte. Staschko hatte nur gegrinst und gesagt: „Kito, der alte Sauertopf … Ich hab nie zu ihm gesagt, dass wir keine Freunde mehr wären, Stani hin oder her. Das ist allein auf seinem Mist gewachsen."

Danach herrschte wieder Frieden unter den Gesellen, und Staschko trieb seinen Schabernack fortan mit zwei Burschen an seiner Seite.

.

Um Michaelis herum kam es zu einem unerfreulichen Zwischenfall mit dem Lehrjungen.

Klaws war, so schien es, unheilbar faul. Anfangs hatte Hanzo ihn nur getadelt und ermahnt, doch damit war er auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Wenn der Altgesell Klaws nun dabei erwischte, wie dieser einmal mehr Fünfe gerade sein ließ, dann setzte es Kopfnüsse und Backpfeifen.

Klaws nahm Hanzo das durchaus übel.

An einem Samstag Abend, als Krabat mit Petar die Kühe molk, horchte er plötzlich auf: vom Hof erklangen Schreie.

Krabat stellte sofort Schemel und Eimer beiseite. „Pass du auf die Milch auf", sagte er zu Petar, denn allzu gern gingen die Katzen daran: Sie hatten schon manchen Eimer umgeworfen.

Krabat lief eilig nach draußen. Hinter dem Holzschuppen fand er Hanzo, der Klaws übers Knie gelegt hatte und auf seine Kehrseite einschlug, während der Lehrjunge lautstark jammerte. Kito und Staschko standen daneben und grinsten schadenfroh.

„Hanzo!", rief Krabat verblüfft. „Was machst du da?!"

Hanzo hielt inne und sah zu Krabat auf. In seinen Augen funkelte Wut. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte er barsch zurück.

„Du verdrischst den Lehrjungen", antwortete Krabat. „Warum?"

„Das Aas hat uns ins Bier gepisst", presste Hanzo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Bitte was?!", fragte Krabat fassungslos.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört", mischte Staschko sich ein. „Wir haben in der Stube zusammengesessen, Hanzo, Kito und ich. Dann kam Klaws herein, und Hanzo hat ihn freundlich gebeten, einen neuen Krug Bier zu zapfen, und ihn eingeladen, dazuzukommen und mitzutrinken. Klaws ist dann auch in den Keller ans Bierfass gegangen und hat uns einen Krug hochgebracht. Allerdings …"

„Mit uns trinken allerdings", nahm Kito den Faden auf, „das wollte er nicht, und als wir zwei oder drei Züge genommen hatten, da wussten wir auch, warum. Da hatte er sich zwar schon davongemacht, aber wir haben ihn eben wieder eingefangen. Und jetzt setzt es was, so, wie er es verdient hat."

Krabat verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wie kommst du auf so einen säuischen Gedanken?", fragte er Klaws, der immer noch zwischen Hanzos Knien und Arm eingeklemmt war.

Der Lehrjunge zuckte die Schultern, so gut es in seiner Lage eben ging. „Mir kommt so manches ein, wenn man mich schlägt, nur weil ich nicht wie ein Hund angerannt komme, sobald man meinen Namen brüllt", erwiderte er ohne Reue. „Da denk' ich nicht nur über Bier nach, sondern auch über Eintopf und Brotteig …"

Krabat schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er hatte gleich gewusst, dass Klaws auf der Mühle für Ärger sorgen würde, aber das …

„Du hast ab sofort Küchen-, Keller- und Gartenverbot. Ich will dich nicht in der Nähe unseres Essens und unserer Vorräte sehen, hast du das verstanden?!"

Klaws nickte gleichgültig.

„Hanzo, gib das auch an die anderen weiter, besonders an Witko."

Hanzo nickte grimmig.

„Klaws, morgen, wenn die Gesellen auf die Dörfer ziehen, bleibst du auf der Mühle und gehst mir zur Hand", befahl Krabat.

Wieder nickte der Lehrjunge, ohne irgendein Gefühl zu zeigen.

Krabat zögerte. Dann fragte er: „Hanzo, wie oft hast du ihn geschlagen?"

„Nicht oft genug", knurrte Hanzo.

Wieder zögerte Krabat. Endlich rang er sich zu einer Entscheidung durch. „Dann mach weiter, bis du denkst, dass es genug ist."

„He!", rief Klaws, offensichtlich unangenehm überrascht.

„Ohne Reue keine Vergebung, Klaws", bemerkte Krabat knapp und ging wieder in den Kuhstall zurück, begleitet vom wütenden Wehgeschrei des Lehrjungen.

.

Bei einem ihrer sonntäglichen Ausritte beklagte Krabat sich beim Meister über Klaws, während Lyschko in einiger Entfernung auf einer Wiese einmal mehr mit Falk rang.

„Er muss der faulste Hund von einem Lehrjungen sein, der jemals auf dieser Mühle gelebt hat. Und frech ist er, dass es für drei reichen würde!"

„Hm", machte der Meister. Er schwieg eine Weile, ehe er sagte: „Ist dir wirklich nicht klar, was du da tust, Krabat? Du, und auch die anderen?"

Krabat sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Nun", erwiderte der Meister. „Bedenk' einmal, wie schwierig Mischka war, als er auf die Mühle kam, und wie sehr du dich um ihn bemüht hast. Denk auch an die Lehrjungen vor ihm, an Stani, Lobosch und Witko, und wie du und die anderen ihnen geholfen habt, wenn sie sich ungeschickt anstellten oder ihre Kräfte nicht ausreichten. Und dann überleg' einmal, warum ihr alle, du und jeder einzelne der Gesellen, Klaws diese Hilfe verweigert habt. Wenn du dahinter gekommen bist, wirst du dich nicht mehr über ihn beschweren."

Verwirrt versuchte Krabat, den Sinn in den Worten des Meisters zu finden. Es stimmte schon, dass sich die Mühlknappen und auch er selbst mit den anderen Lehrjungen mehr Mühe gegeben hatten. Klaws war zwar von Anfang an frech und faul gewesen, aber mit gleichem Recht hätten sie sich auch an Witkos Schweigsamkeit und Gleichmut stören können, oder an Loboschs Übereifer und seinem vorlauten Mundwerk, oder an Mischkas Scheu und seinem ausweichenden Verhalten. Dennoch hatte jeder der Jungen früher oder später Freunde und Beschützer gefunden unter den Burschen. Nur Klaws nicht …

Krabat dachte an die bevorstehende Altjahresnacht und an das Grab, vor dem sie an Neujahr stehen würden. Dann dachte er an das kommende Jahr und an die zwei Gräber, die es beschließen würden. Er dachte an die neun Burschen, die ihm vertraut waren, und von denen einer dieses und wenigstens einer nächstes Jahr sterben musste. Hanzo, Kito, Petar, Kubo, Staschko, Witko, Lobosch, Stani, Mischka … In weniger als anderthalb Jahren würden nur noch sieben von ihnen am Leben sein – sechs, wenn Lyschko und er entschieden, Klaws weiterhin zu schonen. Der Magen drehte sich ihm bei dem Gedanken um.

Da wurde Krabat klar, was der Meister meinte. Um wenigstens einen der alten Freunde vorerst zu retten, musste ein anderer sterben – einer, der kein Freund war. Und so hatten sich alle redlich bemüht, Klaws nicht zu mögen, und keiner hatte versucht, ihn von dem Verhalten, das ihn zum wahrscheinlichsten Opfer machen würde, abzubringen.

In dieser Nacht weinte Krabat sich in den Schlaf, zornig und bitter. Lyschko, der neben ihm auf dem Strohsack lag und leise und zufrieden schnarchte, nachdem Krabat ihm zuvor recht grob beigelegen hatte, bemerkte es nicht.

Krabat dachte nicht nur an die Worte des Meisters, sondern auch an Andruschs Warnung: dass er dabei war, sich an die Mühle zu verlieren. Er verstand nun, was Andrusch gemeint hatte. Denn auch wenn Krabat durch den Meister bewusst geworden war, welch böses Spiel sie alle mit dem Lehrjungen trieben: Er würde sich trotzdem nicht bemühen, Klaws zu verstehen oder ihm gar zu helfen.

Krabat hatte schon entschieden, wen er am Ende des nächsten Jahres opfern würde.

.

Es war einige Tage später, dass Krabat über den Hof ging und einmal mehr die erregte Stimme Hanzos hörte, gefolgt von Klaws Maulen. Als er um die Ecke zur Scheune bog, verpasste der Altgesell dem Lehrjungen gerade eine schallende Backpfeife. Doch als er zum zweiten Mal ausholen wollte, fiel Krabat ihm in den Arm.

„Was ist es diesmal?", fragte er Hanzo, indem er dessen Handgelenk umfasst hielt und ihn hinderte, erneut zuzuschlagen.

Hanzo sah ihn verärgert an. „Von der Arbeit davongestohlen hat er sich! Er sollte auf dem Speicher helfen, Getreide umschaufeln. Vor zwei Stunden hab ich ihn hochgeschickt, doch er ist nie dort aufgetaucht! Stattdessen hat er sich im Heu verkrochen!"

Krabat wandte sich Klaws zu, der sich die linke Wange hielt und Hanzo zornig anstarrte.

„Geh an die Arbeit, Klaws", sagte Krabat ruhig.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Lehrjungen wechselte von Trotz zu Erstaunen. Doch er wirkte eher erschrocken als dankbar, als er sich hastig abwandte und den Weg zum Getreidespeicher einschlug.

.

Am Abend desselben Tages saß Krabat allein in seiner Kammer – Lyschko war in der Küche, mit Hanzo und Witko das kommende Tagwerk besprechen.

Krabat zögerte lange, doch endlich atmete er tief durch, schloss die Augen und ging mit den Sinnen aus sich hinaus.

Fast alle Gesellen saßen in der Gesindestube versammelt. Neben den Bierkrügen standen die Würfelbecher, Holzteller mit Apfelgebäck waren auf dem Tisch verteilt. Seit Witko die Küche übernommen hatte, gab es häufig Süßes, wohl hauptsächlich Lobosch zuliebe, der verrückt war nach Kompott, Kolatschen, Kuchen und dergleichen. Doch da sie alle ihren Gewinn davon hatten, sah keiner einen Grund, sich zu beschweren.

Die Würfelbecher standen still. Alle lauschten Mischka, der mit gesenktem Blick und leiser Stimme eine Geschichte erzählte – wahrscheinlich auf Drängen Loboschs und Stanis hin, die neben ihm saßen und sich eins grinsten. Es war keine Geschichte von Pumphutt, sondern ein Märchen von Quellfrauen und Wassernixen und verwirrten, verliebten Wanderern. Krabat erinnerte sich dunkel, es eines Winters von Andrusch gehört zu haben.

Klaws fehlte in der Runde, wie zu erwarten gewesen war.

Krabat lenkte seinen Blick auf den Dachboden. Dort fand er den Lehrjungen. Klaws saß vornübergebeugt auf seiner Pritsche, im Nachtzeug, mit Holzschuhen an den Füßen. Er wirkte erschöpft, und auf seinem Gesicht stand eine Mutlosigkeit zu lesen, die Krabat überraschte.

Dann drehte Klaws sich zur Seite und zog etwas aus seinem Strohsack hervor. Es war ein geschnitztes Pferdchen, bunt bemalt, so klein, dass es in seine geschlossene Hand passte. Er hielt das Spielzeug eine Weile, und zum ersten Mal fiel Krabat auf, wie jung er aussah. Klaws war nun fast ein Jahr auf der Mühle und musste inzwischen etwa sechzehn sein, doch an seinem Kinn zeigte sich noch kein Bartflaum, und sein Gesicht war rund und pausbäckig wie das eines kleinen Jungen.

Auf der Bodentreppe erklangen Schritte. Hastig steckte Klaws das Spielzeug in den Strohsack zurück und schlüpfte aus den Pantinen und unter die Decke, um sich schlafend zu stellen.

Kurz darauf betrat Mischka den Dachboden. Er bemerkte Klaws und verharrte. Dann streifte er ebenfalls seine Holzschuhe ab, um auf Fußlappen an ihm vorbei und zu Kubos Spind zu schleichen. Er nahm ein abgenutztes Kartenspiel heraus und steckte es in die Tasche. Doch statt sogleich wieder nach unten zu gehen, trat er leise an Klaws' Pritsche heran. Er beugte sich über den Lehrjungen, wie um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich schlief – was, wie Krabat wusste, mitnichten der Fall war.

Mischka aber schien keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Er griff in seine andere Rocktasche und zog etwas daraus hervor. Krabat sah, dass der Gegenstand in ein Brottuch gewickelt war. Mischka schlug es auf, und zum Vorschein kamen zwei von Witkos Apfelküchlein, nun freilich etwas zerdrückt. Er klappte das Tuch wieder zusammen und legte das Päckchen behutsam neben Klaws auf den Strohsack. Dabei wirkte er fast schuldbewusst.

Danach ging er zur Tür, nahm seine Holzschuhe in die Hand und tappte beinahe geräuschlos die Treppe hinab. Erst auf dem Flur zog er die Schuhe wieder an und klapperte in Richtung der Gesindestube davon.

Als Krabat sich erneut Klaws zuwandte, lag dieser immer noch wie schlafend auf der Pritsche, doch unter seinen geschlossen Lidern quollen nun Tränen hervor.

.

Im November stand wieder das Schlachten nicht nur einiger Schweine, sondern auch mehrerer Gänse an. Schon Tage zuvor lief Witko mit Leichenbittermiene durch die Mühle, und manch einer der Gesellen hatte den Eindruck, dass die Tiere in dieser Zeit besseres Futter bekamen als sie selbst.

Es war um diese Zeit, dass Krabat es nicht mehr länger aufschieben konnte.

„Lyschko", sagte er eines nachmittags, als sie gemeinsam den Pferdestall ausmisteten, „wir müssen mit dem Meister darüber sprechen, wen wir dieses Jahr wählen sollen."

„Du weißt es doch schon", erwiderte Lyschko gedämpft, denn eben stapfte Kito mit einem Sack Hafer an ihnen vorbei, um die Futterkiste aufzufüllen. „Du hast es so gut gesehen wie ich, in jener Nacht, als der Herr Gevatter uns die Augen geöffnet hat."

„Ja", gab Krabat zu. „Aber ich will es nicht wahrhaben. Alle haben dieses Jahr gut gearbeitet, keiner hat uns Ärger gemacht – einmal abgesehen von Klaws, aber den Lehrjungen nehmen wir nicht, da waren wir uns ja einig –, und wieso nun gerade er …"

„Du weißt, warum", widersprach Lyschko ernst. „Und du weißt auch, dass es sein muss."

Krabat schloss die Augen. „Aber ich will es nicht …", flüsterte er.

Lyschko legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Das", entgegnete er leise, indem er tröstend Krabats Schulter drückte, „ist auf der Mühle leider sehr nebensächlich."

.

Am folgenden Abend sprachen sie mit dem Meister, der Krabats Befürchtungen nur bestätigte.

„Es muss sein", sagte auch er. „Er kann nichts dazu, er hat sein Bestes getan, aber das ist es ja eben: Er hat ausgelernt. Wir können ihm hier nichts mehr beibringen – es sei denn, er würde selbst Meister werden, wozu er entweder mich oder später dann euch stürzen müsste. Und dazu, vergesst das nicht, wäre er mit etwas Glück sehr wohl in der Lage …"


	9. Unter dem Eis

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **9\. Unter dem Eis**

.

Der Winter begann mild und regnerisch. In der ersten Dezemberwoche ging der Meister noch einmal auf eine dreitägige Reise nach Meißen. Danach verkündete er, dass er für den Rest des Jahres auf der Mühle bleiben würde.

Während der Meister abwesend war, versuchte Klaws zum ersten Mal, fortzulaufen. Zunächst dachten die Gesellen, er hätte sich einmal mehr von der Arbeit weggeschlichen, um in der Scheune oder auf dem Schlafboden zu faulenzen. Doch als er sich auch zum Abendessen nicht einfand, begannen sie, sich Sorgen zu machen, und suchten die Mühle und das umliegende Land nach ihm ab.

Spät in der Nacht kehrte Klaws zurück, mit stolpernden Schritten, Verwirrung und Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hanzo nahm ihn in Empfang, ausnahmsweise ohne Schelten und Vorwürfe. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass er bald zurück sein würde. Witko war noch wach und machte ihm eine Suppe heiß, und nachdem der Junge gegessen hatte, schickten sie ihn zu Bett.

Drei Tage später, der Meister war nun wieder auf der Mühle, versuchte Klaws es noch einmal, und wieder stand er spät in der Nacht vor der Tür. Diesmal waren es Lyschko und Krabat, die ihn begrüßten. „Es hat keinen Sinn", warnte Lyschko. „Von der Mühle führt kein Weg herunter. Daran sind schon ganz andere gescheitert." Wieder brachte Witko Suppe, und ein dick mit Butter bestrichenes Brot dazu, und wieder schickten sie den erschöpften Jungen zu Bett.

Klaws schenkte Lyschko offenbar keinen Glauben, denn drei Tage später versuchte er es ein drittes und letztes Mal. Nun war es der Meister, der ihm des Nachts die Tür öffnete, gerade als der Junge, todmüde und zerschlagen, die Hand heben wollte, um sie von außen aufzustoßen. Krabat und Lyschko standen hinter dem Müller im Flur.

„Klaws", sagte der Meister in ernstem Ton, „nun hast du wohl gesehen, dass es nicht geht. Mir kommt keiner aus, auch du nicht. Versuch es nicht noch einmal. Geh jetzt zu Bett."

Diesmal gab es keine Suppe. Klaws schlich mit eingezogenem Kopf an Krabat und Lyschko vorbei, zur Bodentreppe hin. Sein Gesicht war totenbleich, sein Blick leer.

Krabat musste mit einem Mal an Merten denken, und das Herz tat ihm weh.

.

Inzwischen war es Mitte Dezember, und sie saßen in der Meisterstube, der Müller, Lyschko und Krabat, und warteten auf den, der dieses Jahr sterben sollte.

Krabat hasste diese Unterredungen mit jedem Mal mehr. Der Meister hatte ihnen angeboten, sie ein letztes Mal an ihrer Statt zu führen, aber Krabat und Lyschko hatten der Mühle fast das ganze Jahr über vorgestanden und alles andere übernommen; es wäre feige gewesen, sich um diese Pflicht zu drücken. Allerdings saß der Müller mit ihnen in der Stube, denn auch er hatte seinen Teil zu sagen.

Auf dem Flur erklangen schwere Schritte.

Krabat atmetet tief durch und stand auf.

Es klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Krabat mit belegter Stimme.

Die Tür ging auf, Hanzo betrat die Stube. Sein Gesicht war bleich, wie mit Mehl bestäubt, und seine Mütze hielt er so fest in den Händen, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren.

„Warum ich?", fragte Hanzo, ohne darauf zu warten, dass man ihn ansprach. „Ich habe hart gearbeitet und immer meine Pflicht getan. Keinen einzigen Tadel hab ich dieses Jahr von euch bekommen. Warum also ich?"

Krabat wollte antworten, fand aber, dass er keinen Ton herausbrachte.

Da sprach Lyschko: „Es ist wahr, Hanzo: Du hast gut gearbeitet. Wir haben dir nichts vorzuwerfen und sind mit dir als Altgesell sehr zufrieden. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Hanzo schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Warum also?", wiederholte er. Da war ein Ton in seiner Stimme wie in Holz, das kurz davor steht, zu brechen.

„Es muss sein", brachte Krabat heiser hervor. „Du bist jetzt vierzehn Jahre auf der Mühle, länger als jeder andere und länger als je einer vor dir. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, darum geht es nicht. Es … es ist einfach an der Zeit. Es tut mir Leid, Hanzo."

Krabat konnte es kaum ertragen, Hanzo in die Augen zu sehen, in denen Furcht, Kränkung und Vorwurf standen.

Hanzo wandte den Blick von Krabat ab. Eine Weile ließ er seine Mütze durch die Finger gleiten. „Und du, Meister? Was hast du dazu zu sagen?", fragte er schließlich, indem er den Müller ansah.

Der Meister erhob sich aus seinem Lehnstuhl und trat vor Hanzo hin.

„Hanzo", sagte er, „du hast viel geleistet für die Mühle. Du warst ein guter Schüler, ein tüchtiger Bursche und ein verlässlicher Altgesell. Du hast vierzehn Jahre lang hart und gut gearbeitet, und ich danke dir dafür. Aber nun ist es an der Zeit. Einmal trifft es jeden, das ist der Lauf der Mühle. Nimm es nicht so schwer."

Aus Hanzos Brust stieg ein Laut auf, den Krabat eher von einem Pferd oder Ochsen erwartet hätte: ein tiefes, dumpfes Stöhnen, das aus dem Grund seiner Seele zu kommen schien.

Krabat hätte sich am liebsten die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt und wäre aus der Stube gerannt.

Der Meister schob Hanzo einen Schemel hin, und der Altgesell ließ sich so schwer darauf fallen, dass das Holz krachte. Lyschko füllte einen Becher mit Wein und drückte ihn Hanzo in die Hand, der einen Augenblick darauf starrte, als hätte er so etwas noch nie gesehen, um ihn dann in einem Zug hinunterzukippen. Anschließend blieb er sitzen wie erstarrt. Dabei sah er Krabat an, aus stumpfen, leeren Augen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Hanzo endlich.

„Gewiss", erwiderte der Meister. „Aber, Hanzo: Du sollst wissen, dass ich keinen Groll und keinen Vorwurf gegen dich hege. Diese Tür steht dir offen, wenn du es willst."

Hanzo nickte steif. Er stand mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen auf und ging zur Tür hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

.

Beim Frühstück am folgenden Morgen war Hanzo grau im Gesicht, als hätte er keinen Augenblick geschlafen. Als die Gesellen gegessen hatten und an die Arbeit gehen wollten, erhob er sich und hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf. „Ich will etwas sagen", verkündete er mit schleppender Stimme.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Es schien, als ahnten die Burschen, was kommen würde.

„Ihr werdet bald", sagte Hanzo leise, „einen neuen Altgesellen brauchen."

In der Stube war es vollkommen still. Manche wechselten Blicke miteinander, einige betroffen, andere schuldbewusst, aber erleichtert.

„Ich möchte Petar vorschlagen", fuhr Hanzo endlich fort. „Er ist schon lange auf der Mühle, er kennt alle Arbeiten, die zu tun sind. Außerdem hat er mit keinem Streit und wird wohl auch mit den neuen Meistern auskommen. Also: Wer ist für Petar? Oder gibt es andere Vorschläge?"

Die Gesellen tauschten erneut Blicke, einige flüsterten miteinander. Klaws, nicht ahnend, was wirklich hinter der Sache stand, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um noch einmal beim Haferbrei zuzugreifen.

Eine Hand nach der anderen wanderte in die Höhe. Auch Krabat und Lyschko stimmten für Petar. Sie hatten die Angelegenheit schon mit dem Meister besprochen und waren zum selben Ergebnis gekommen wie Hanzo: Petar mit seiner ausgeglichenen und gutmütigen Art und seiner zwölfjährigen Erfahrung im Müllerhandwerk würde sich am besten auf dem Posten des Altgesellen machen. Nur für wie lange, das war eine andere Sache …

„Nun", sagte Hanzo, „das scheint einstimmig. – Petar, nimmst du die Wahl an?"

Petar, mit einer Mischung aus Freude, Sorge und Überraschung auf dem Gesicht, nickte bedächtig. „Ich nehme sie an."

Staschko und Stani liefen in den Keller, um Wein zu holen, und dann tranken sie alle auf ihren neuen Altgesellen. Hanzo saß mitten unter ihnen, doch vermieden die meisten der Burschen es, ihn anzusehen. Schließlich ging er leise hinaus, ohne dass es einer außer Krabat und Lyschko bemerkt hätte.

.

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten brach die Kälte herein. Es fror Stein und Bein, und die Gesellen mussten jeden Tag ins Gerinne herabsteigen, um das emporwachsende Grundeis wegzupickeln.

Die letzte Neumondnacht des Jahres fiel diesmal auf einen Freitag, so dass die Burschen sofort nach dem Unterricht wieder zur Arbeit antreten mussten.

Kaum, dass er auf dem Hof eingefahren war, sprang der Herr Gevatter behände vom Kutschbock herunter, fasste den Meister an der Schulter und ging mit ihm ins Haus, in die Schwarze Kammer hinein. Hinter dem Fenster sahen sie das unruhige rote Licht seiner Hahnenfeder flackern. Die Gesellen bekamen die beiden erst wieder zu Gesicht, als sie mit der Arbeit fertig waren und den letzten Sack aufgeladen hatten.

Der Meister war blass und unsicher auf den Beinen. Jetzt am Jahresende war er ohnehin nicht in der besten Verfassung, und das Gespräch mit dem Fuhrmann schien ihn völlig erschöpft zu haben. Dennoch wehrte er Lyschko ab, als dieser ihn stützen wollte.

„Bis zum Jahreswechsel", sagte der Herr Gevatter und sah dabei erst den Meister, dann Krabat und Lyschko an. Dann knallte er mit der Peitsche, und sein Gespann polterte in die Nacht hinaus.

Der Müller schickte die Gesellen und Klaws zu Bett. Nun endlich erlaubte er Lyschko, ihn am Arm zu nehmen und ins Haus zu führen.

„Was wollte er von dir?", fragte Krabat, während sie dem Meister halfen, die Kleider abzulegen.

„Die Regeln wiederholen", entgegnete der Müller matt. „Krabat, sei so gut und hol mir noch eine Decke aus der Truhe. Mir ist kalt."

Krabat musterte ihn verstohlen. Der Meister klagte sonst nie über die Kälte.

„Ja, ja", knurrte der Müller unwirsch, „ich weiß. Aber wenn du erst einmal einige Wochen im Körper eines Greises gesteckt hast, dann wirst du verstehen, wie ich mich an jedem Jahresende fühle."

„Uns wird es auch so gehen, oder, Meister?", fragte Lyschko beklommen. „Wir werden im Winter altern und zu Neujahr wieder jung werden …"

„Nicht so sehr wie ich", erwiderte der Meister, indem er sich stöhnend im Bett ausstreckte. Krabat breitete die Decken über ihn. „Danke, Krabat. – Ihr werdet nicht so stark altern wie ich, weil ihr jünger anfangt, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Aber angenehm wird es trotzdem nicht werden."

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Meister?", forschte Krabat neugierig nach. Er hatte sich das schon oft gefragt.

„Kannst du nicht rechnen?", gab der Meister zurück. „Ich war als junger Mann im Türkenkrieg. Das ist jetzt bald fünfundzwanzig Jahre her. Ich bin … lass mich nachdenken … zweiundfünfzig, nein, dreiundfünfzig Jahre alt." Er lächelte und sah Lyschko an. „Das ist eine ganze Menge an Jahren, was?"

„Gewiss, Meister", sagte Lyschko und grinste, während er die Kleider des Müllers zusammenlegte. „Aber ich kann darüber hinwegsehen."

„Werd' nicht frech, du!", drohte der Meister, nur halb im Scherz. „Ich bin nicht so schwach, wie ich aussehe. Es reicht noch, um dir eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen!" Er hob eine welke Hand und schwenkte sie drohend hin und her.

Lyschko ging zum Bett hinüber, nahm die Hand des Meisters und küsste sie.

Krabat war kurz davor, sich aus der Kammer zu stehlen.

„Krabat", sagte Lyschko. Krabat konnte die Tränen in seiner Stimme hören. „Bleib, ich bitt' dich …"

Krabat trat zurück ans Bett.

Der Müller war schon halb eingeschlafen. „Kommt doch zu mir", murmelte er. „Ich erwarte auch nichts von euch … nicht in meinem Zustand."

„Gleich, Meister", sagte Lyschko sanft. „Bleib bei ihm, Krabat", flüsterte er, ehe er in ihrer Kammer verschwand. Kurz darauf kehrte er im Nachthemd zurück, kletterte vorsichtig über den Müller und ließ sich an dessen Seite nieder.

Auch Krabat ging nach nebenan, wusch sich, putzte sich die Zähne und legte sein Nachtgewand an. Als er wieder in die Meisterkammer trat, schlief der Müller, den Kopf auf Lyschkos Brust gebettet. Krabat legte sich an die andere Seite des Meisters und betrachtete die beiden nachdenklich.

Lyschko strich dem Müller durchs dünne weiße Haar und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Dann sah er Krabat an. „Es bricht mir das Herz", flüsterte Lyschko.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Krabat leise, griff zu ihm hinüber und drückte seine Hand.


	10. Abschiede

**Auf Rabenflügeln**

.

 **Abschiede**

.

Die Altjahresnacht rückte unaufhaltsam näher.

Hanzo hatte die Woche vor Weihnachten genutzt, um Petar als Altgesellen einzuarbeiten. Zu Heiligabend hatte er diesem dann vor dem Meister, den Gesellen und dem Lehrjungen feierlich, aber mit wenigen Worten sein Amt übergeben. Seitdem arbeitete er als gewöhnlicher Bursche mit den anderen. Nach Feierabend zog er sich meist zurück. Insgesamt war er schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Oft sah Krabat ihn in den Stall zu den Pferden gehen und erst nach Stunden wieder ins Haus zurückkehren.

Seit Hanzo sein Urteil erfahren hatte, war Tomaš nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen. Auch Michal und Merten waren oft bei ihm. Aber das wusste Hanzo ja nicht – obwohl, so dachte Krabat, er es vielleicht manchmal spüren konnte.

Die Zeit schien nur zäh zu verfließen, doch dann war die Altjahresnacht schneller da, als Krabat erwartet hatte.

„Ich will allein sein", hatte Hanzo am Morgen zu ihm gesagt, als Krabat Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn anzusprechen. „Lasst mich zufrieden, bitte."

Krabat hatte stumm genickt. Er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen, aber das war Hanzos gutes Recht.

Den Tag über arbeiteten sie wie gewöhnlich.

Nach dem Abendessen hielt der Meister eine knappe Abschiedsrede.

„Burschen, Lehrjunge", sagte er, „wie ihr wisst, ist dies meine letzte Nacht auf der Mühle. Morgen bei Tagesanbruch werde ich von hier fortreiten. Ihr werdet mir gewiss nicht nachtrauern, das weiß ich so gut wie ihr. Nun, ich hoffe, dass ihr mit Krabat und Lyschko als euren Meistern glücklicher sein werdet, und sie mit euch. Lasst uns darauf anstoßen!"

Der Meister ließ Witko und Lobosch von dem guten Wein holen, und dann brachte er verschiedene Trinksprüche aus: auf Krabat und Lyschko, auf die Mühle, auf die Kunst und auf die weite Welt da draußen, in die er am kommenden Tag aufbrechen wollte.

Trotz des Umtrunks gingen die Gesellen wie an jedem Altjahrestag früh zu Bett. Klaws maulte, dass er noch nicht schlafen wollte, und Staschko fauchte ihn ärgerlich an, um ihn dann am Arm mit auf den Dachboden zu zerren. Kubo und Witko verschwanden in der Küche, während Hanzo mit einem Krug Bier, den Witko ihm gebracht hatte, in der Gesindestube sitzen blieb.

Krabat und Lyschko gingen in die Meisterstube hinüber. Der Müller war alt und gebeugt und stützte sich auf einen Stock. Sein Gesicht war weiß, wie mit Kalk bestrichen.

„Ein letztes Mal", sagte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln, als er Krabats besorgten Blick bemerkte.

Der Meister hatte gepackt. Ein Reisebündel, wie es die Müllerburschen tragen, stand mit einem Paar Lederstiefel neben der Tür, über dem Lehnstuhl hing der Mantel und auf dem Tisch lagen Hut und Degen bereit. Kito hatte am Nachmittag sowohl Bosco als auch dessen Sattelzeug putzen müssen.

Lyschko biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blick ab. Der Meister sah es und streckte eine altersfleckige Hand nach ihm aus.

„Lyschko", sagte er weich und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Lyschko schluchzte auf und ergriff die Hand des Meisters, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen.

„Geh nicht weg!", brachte Lyschko mühsam hervor, und dann kniete er vor dem Meister und verbarg das Gesicht in dessen Rock.

Der Müller strich ihm schweigend übers Haar.

Auf dem Gang erklangen Schritte. Krabat brauchte nicht aus sich herauszugehen, um zu wissen, dass es Hanzo war, und er wusste auch, dass die ganze graue Bruderschaft an seiner Seite ging, um mit ihm auf den Herrn Gevatter zu warten.

Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und fiel ins Schloss. Draußen knirschte der Schnee. Hanzo war auf dem Weg zu den Pferden, ein letztes Mal.

Krabat wandte sich wieder Lyschko und dem Meister zu. Der Meister hatte Lyschko aufgeholfen, so gut er es in seinem geschwächten Zustand vermochte, und war im Begriff, ihn in die Schlafkammer zu führen.

„Kommst du, Krabat?", fragte der Müller mit zitternder Greisenstimme.

Krabat nickte und folgte ihnen nach nebenan.

Lyschko setzte sich aufs Bett. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, so dass sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren verborgen war. Sobald der Meister sich neben ihm niederließ, griff Lyschko blind nach ihm, um sich an ihn zu klammern wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Der Meister nahm ihn in die Arme, aber er machte ihm keine Versprechungen.

Krabat setzte sich auf Lyschkos andere Seite und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Es tat ihm weh, dass er dem Freund den Schmerz nicht nehmen konnte. Aber das war etwas, was Lyschko alleine tragen musste, so sehr Krabat sich auch wünschte, ihm helfen zu können.

„Sieh nicht zurück, Lyschko", sagte der Meister mit rauer Stimme, „sieh nach vorn. Ihr werdet ein gutes Leben haben auf der Mühle. Dafür haben wir gemeinsam gesorgt."

Krabat war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Lyschko beizustehen und nach Hanzo zu sehen. Als der Meister ihm über Lyschkos Schulter hinweg zunickte, schloss Krabat die Augen und ging mit den Sinnen aus sich heraus.

In der Mühle herrschte angespannte Stille. Alles schien zu warten.

Auf dem Hof war es weniger drückend. Die Tiere in den Ställen waren ruhig.

Krabat schlüpfte zu den Pferden hinein. Hanzo saß neben Ota auf der Krippe und strich dem Wallach über den Kopf.

Krabat sah auch die graue Schar im Stall stehen und warten. Tonda nickte ihm ernst zu, und Juro lächelte hölzern. Michal hatte Hanzo die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, und wieder schien es Krabat, als ahnte Hanzo es.

Nach einer Weile glitt Krabat wieder in sich hinein, um nach dem Meister und Lyschko zu sehen.

Lyschko hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt. Er saß nun aufrecht neben dem Müller und hielt dessen Hand. Sie hatten sich eine Decke umgelegt, um die Kälte fernzuhalten.

„Verzeih, Krabat", sagte Lyschko leise. „Du solltest das nicht alleine tun müssen. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ist schon gut", erwiderte Krabat. „Er ist bei den Pferden. Die … anderen Burschen sind bei ihm."

Lyschko nickte.

So blieben sie nebeneinander sitzen, stumm zumeist. Der Meister ließ es zu, dass Lyschko die ganze Zeit über seine Hand gefasst hielt, und manchmal fuhr er ihm übers Haar oder strich ihm über den Arm.

Lyschko weinte nicht mehr.

Endlich spürten sie, dass der Jahreswechsel bevorstand. Gemeinsam gingen sie mit den Sinnen aus sich heraus und zu Hanzo hinüber.

Hanzo stand mittlerweile bei Bosco. Etwas hinter dem Pferd schien seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Michal war nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, als Hanzo um das Tier herumging und sich nach etwas im Streu bückte. Plötzlich schnaubte Bosco, riss erschrocken die Augen auf und schlug mit den Hinterbeinen aus. Ein eisenbeschlagener Huf traf Hanzo am Kopf, und er ging lautlos zu Boden.

Im selben Augenblick stand der Herr Gevatter vor Hanzo und streckte die Linke nach ihm aus. Er hielt die Hand über den reglosen Körper im Stroh, und nach einer Weile löste sich davon eine graue Gestalt, die sich zögernd aufrichtete.

„Da bist du ja!", sagte der Herr Gevatter. „Nun wirst du bei mir Geselle sein, Hanzo – solange die Mühle besteht."

Hanzo betrachtete die knochige Hand, die der Herr Gevatter ihm hinhielt. „Es muss wohl so sein", sagte er leise und schlug ein.

Im selben Augenblick wurde Krabat in seinen Körper zurückgezogen. Doch noch bevor er ganz darin angekommen war, zog es ihn schon weiter, in die Mühle hinein und über sie hinaus. Er sah sie in Schnee und kaltem Sternenlicht liegen und fuhr durch sie und die Gesellen hindurch wie Wind, der durch Ried streicht.

Dann war er wieder in der Kammer, und der Herr Gevatter stand vor ihm und streckte ihm die Linke entgegen. Wortlos schlug Krabat ein, und nach ihm auch Lyschko. Die Kälte, die vom Fuhrmann ausging, fuhr Krabat bis ins Herz hinein.

Dann wandte der Herr Gevatter sich an den Meister. Doch ihm hielt er die Rechte hin. Der Meister ergriff sie mit angespanntem Gesicht.

„Du bist frei", sagte der Herr Gevatter – und dann war er fort, als wäre er nie in der Kammer gewesen.

Nun war Johann wieder ein kräftiger Mann mit starken Händen und dunklem Haar. Er lachte und küsste erst Lyschko, dann Krabat.

Unter Tränen versuchte Lyschko, zu lächeln.

.

Beim ersten Tageslicht verließ Johann die Mühle. Krabat und Lyschko standen auf dem Hof und sahen ihm nach, als er auf Bosco davonritt.

„Ist er fort?", hörte er Lobosch hinter sich fragen, eben, als Johann um eine Wegbiegung verschwunden war.

„Ja, nun ist er fort", sagte Krabat leise.

Die Gesellen holten Hanzo aus dem Pferdestall. Krabat hatte noch in der Nacht nach ihm gesehen und ihn auf den Gang gezogen, damit Bosco nicht auf ihn trat, und ihn zugedeckt. Petar und Kito trugen Hanzo ins Haus und legten ihn in der Gesindestube auf ein Brett. Dort nahmen die Burschen Abschied von ihm. Danach brachten sie Hanzo in die Küche. Kubo wusch ihn und Witko zog ihm das Totenhemd an. Gemeinsam legten die beiden Hanzo in den Sarg, und nach dem Frühstück trugen die Gesellen ihn auf den Wüsten Plan hinaus. Dort bestatteten sie ihn in dem vorbereiteten Grab, doch als sie anschließend so schnell wie möglich zurück zur Mühle hasten wollten, hielt Krabat sie auf.

„Burschen, hört mich an!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Wieder ist einer für die Mühle gestorben, damit das Rad sich weiterdreht. Hanzo ist tot, doch wollen wir sein Andenken in Ehren halten. Von nun an werden wir uns an die erinnern, die ihr Leben für die Bruderschaft gegeben haben. Wer auf der Mühle im Koselbruch stirbt, soll nicht vergessen sein – Hanzo nicht, und all die anderen auch nicht."

Lyschko nickte bekräftigend, und dann zählte er alle auf, die für die Bruderschaft gestorben waren, von Hanzo bis zurück zu Janek. „Keiner soll vergessen sein", sagte er zuletzt und legte einen Eibenzweig auf das frische Grab.

Eine Weile blieben sie noch auf dem Wüsten Plan stehen, die beiden Meister, die acht Gesellen und der Lehrjunge, und dann gingen sie gemeinsam durch den Schnee zur Mühle zurück.

Ein Kreis hatte sich geschlossen. Ein neuer begann.

.

 **Ende.**

.


End file.
